Acasos
by So mais uma
Summary: Elas passavam uma tarde de sábado no Central Park sozinhas, até que o destino decidiu da um empurrãozinho e então Quinn e Rachel se conheceram por acaso.
1. Somebody to love l

**Gente essa é a primeira fic que escrevo, então não tenho muita experiência. **

**Dica: Eu sempre escuto as músicas das fics que leio acho que é melhor pra entender a história, então acho q seria mais legal se fizessem o mesmo. **

**Espero que gostem e caso gostem(ou não) enviem reviews, porque já estou com outros capítulos prontos, mas quero saber se querem que eu continue a história ou não. **

-/-

Era uma tarde de sábado, Rachel estava no Central Park lendo alguns livros para a NYADA e comendo as comidas que havia levado. O dia estava lindo e então ela desistiu de ler o livro e resolveu dar um passeio, afinal aquele dia estava mais bonito do que o comum.

Quinn tocava seu violão concentrada na partitura que estava a sua frente. Ela adorava ensaiar no Central Park aquele lugar tinha algo de especial e ela adorava a sensação que sentia ao estar lá. Ao terminar uma das músicas que havia levado para ensaiar, decidiu que seria a última, pois o dia estava mais bonito do que o comum e apesar de gostar de tocar, naquele dia sua preferência era aquela paisagem.

Rachel comprou um sorvete, colocou seus fones de ouvido e decidiu caminhar ouvindo alguma música da Celine Dion (como sempre). Enquanto caminhava observava as crianças brincando, os casais apaixonados fazendo piqueniques e pais e filhos felizes aproveitando o sábado. Naquele momento ela sentiu saudades de Lima-Ohio, pois se lembrou de seus pais, amigos e o seu ex- namorado: Finn Hudson. Ela gostava dele e acreditava que o sentimento era recíproco, porém após sua ida pra NY eles perderam o contato. Ela sempre ligava para ele, mas nunca conseguia falar com o mesmo.

Quinn foi até seu carro, guardou seu violão, pegou seu iPod e decidiu correr um pouco. Ela amava correr no Central Park e o fato de ser primavera fazia com que o lugar ficasse mais mágico do que já era de costume. Ela já estava com a roupa pra caminhada uma vez que ela já tinha o intuito de correr mesmo que fosse por 5 minutos.

Rachel estava concentrada na interação das pessoas e em sua música. Em uma mão estava seu sorvete e no outro estava seus livros. Então antes que a morena percebesse a pedra que havia em seu caminho ela tropeçou e caiu, porém o sorvete que estava em sua mão ficou intacto. Ao cair ela conseguiu salvá-lo. Seu joelho doía muito, então ela percebeu que ele estava ralado. Sentou-se onde estava e ficou analisando o machucado, enquanto ouvia a música que começava a tocar "Somebody to love", a música que foi a primeira que cantou com o New Directions em sua primeira regionais, a qual foi um dueto com Finn e a fazia lembrar dele.

A loira estava concentrada na música que havia acabado de começar a tocar em seus ouvidos, "Somebody to love" do Queen, umas de suas bandas preferidas e aquela música dizia exatamente o que a loira sentia naquele momento em sua vida. Ela se sentia sozinha, triste e precisava de alguém para amá-la como cantava na música. Então assim que toda a banda começou a tocar ela acompanhou cantando enquanto corria:

"_Each morning I get up I die a little [__Cada manhã eu levanto e morro um pouco]_

_Can barely stand on my feet [__Mal consigo permanecer em pé]_

_(Take a look at yourself)Take a look in the mirror and cry [(__Olhe para si mesmo)Olhe no espelho e chore,(e chore)]_

_Lord what you're doing to me [__Senhor, o que está fazendo comigo]_

_I have to spend all my years in believing you [__Eu tenho passado todos os meus anos acreditando em Você]_

_But I just can't get no relief Lord [__Mas eu simplesmente não consigo nenhuma ajuda, Senhor!]_

Nesse momento a loira fechou os olhos para sentir a música:

_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody) [__Alguém, alguém, alguém, alguém]_

_Can anybody find me … __[__Alguém pode me achar...]"_

Nessa parte da música Quinn tropeçou em alguém que por um motivo desconhecido estava sentado no meio do caminho. A loira levou um capote feio e caiu em cima da pessoa:

- Ai! – resmungou Rachel que havia sido "esmagada" por uma loira desconhecida.

- Desculpe-me, eu não te vi! – Quinn tentava se desculpar desesperadamente enquanto levantava e tirava seus fones, apesar de achar que a pessoa estava errada uma vez que estava sentada no meio do caminho.

- Não. Você não deve se desculpar. A culpa foi toda minha, eu não devia estar sentada no meio do caminho onde as pessoas passam. – A morena também retirou os fones, sorrindo de forma vergonhosa.

- Desculpada – a loira sorriu de forma gentil e ajudou a outra a se levantar – Mas eu também devo me desculpar. Primeiro, porque não devia estar com os olhos fechados enquanto corria, só para sentir a música que ouvia e segundo, acredito que isso não estava ai, antes que eu caísse em cima de você – disse ela apontando para o sorvete derramado na blusa da morena.

- É verdade, isso era a única coisa que havia se salvado do tombo que eu levei antes de você cair em mim.

-Oh! Sério? Desculpe-me mais uma vez – Quinn se sentia cada vez mais culpada.

-Desculpada – Respondeu a morena rapidamente – mas prometo que da próxima vez não cairei no meio do caminho. – ela completou com um sorriso no rosto.

- E eu prometo não fechar os olhos para cantar, enquanto corro.

As duas ficaram se olhando com sorrisos em ambos os rostos, até que Quinn percebeu que não sabia o nome da morena.

- Ah me desculpe, eu nem ao menos perguntei o seu nome.

- Ok! Meu nome é Rachel Berry, mas pode me chamar só de Rachel.

- Prazer só de Rachel... – disse a loira sorrindo e fazendo a morena sorrir também - ...meu nome é Quinn Fabray, mas pode me chamar de Quinn. – Elas então se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos - Será que para eu me desculpar eu poderia te pagar um novo sorvete, uma vez que derramei o seu em sua roupa? Eu estou com uma blusa extra no meu carro e te empresto.

- Não precisa se incomodar, eu já estava indo para casa. – Mentiu a morena, uma vez que sua intenção era passar a tarde toda no parque e ainda eram apenas três horas - E o que aconteceu com o sorvete, não foi sua culpa.

- Nada disso. Você não vai perder essa tarde linda por culpa minha. Não é incomodo algum e a culpa foi minha sim. Por favor, faço questão. – Pediu a loira fazendo um biquinho para parecer que estava implorando.

- Ok, mas com uma condição.

- Qual? - Quinn perguntou com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-Que não vai ficar se desculpando a cada minuto. – Rachel disse sorrindo.

- Ok! Não farei isso mais. Tenho mania de ficar me desculpando a todo o momento. Desculpe – A loira percebeu que havia acabado de se desculpar novamente e ambas caíram em gargalhada. – Ok essa foi a última vez.

Elas se observaram mais uma vez sorrindo. Até que Rachel decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

-Então...

- A claro! Vamos ao meu carro eu lhe emprestarei a blusa e lhe ajudarei com esse machucado em seu joelho. – Ao cair sobre a morena ela percebeu o machucado – Espero que não tenha sido culpa minha também.

- Não, esse foi culpa minha mesmo, quando cai da primeira vez.

- A que alívio! – Quinn suspirou com uma mão sobre o peito, para parecer que estava extremamente preocupada por isso ser culpa dela, o que fez Rachel sorrir da cena.

- Boba – Rachel respondeu e deu um leve tapa no braço enquanto ambas sorriam.

-Vamos? Meu carro está próximo daqui. – Rachel apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a loira.

-/-

**E ai? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Me mandem reviews falando o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo.**


	2. Somebody to love ll

**Estou postando esse novo capítulo, pois ele é a continuação do primeiro. Espero que gostem e por favor, mandem reviews. Quero saber a opinião de vocês? **

**-/-**

As duas seguiram para o carro de Quinn, onde estava a blusa que a loira emprestaria a Rachel, afinal de contas a morena não pretendia permanecer com a blusa suja de sorvete.

- O dia hoje está lindo. Acho que nunca o vi assim. – Disse Quinn puxando assunto.

- Verdade. Hoje ele está mais... – Rachel fez uma pausa para pensar na palavra que o descreveria.

- Mágico! – completou Quinn.

- Sim! Eu adoro esse lugar. Sempre venho aos sábados para ler os livros da faculdade ou simplesmente descansar. Me sinto no paraíso quando estou aqui.

- Eu também. Na verdade adoro estudar algumas coisas sobre música, tocar e correr ouvindo Queen, que aliás é uma das minhas bandas preferidas e eu particularmente amo o nome – disse a loira com um sorriso esnobe no rosto fazendo graça e conseguindo uma gargalhada de Rachel.

- Ah sim! Entendo – a morena disse ainda sorrindo – Por acaso no momento do "acidente" eu não ouvi seus passos, pois estava ouvindo uma música deles, "Somebody to love".

- Sério? – perguntou a loira assustada com a coincidência e recebendo um aceno afirmativo da parte da outra – Por incrível que pareça, eu também ouvia essa música quando literalmente caí em cima de você. E olha que eu tenho toda a discografia deles no meu iPod.

As duas permaneceram se olhando em silêncio e sorrindo por estarem surpresas com a coincidência e também por estarem gostando de conversar uma com a outra.

Rachel sempre foi muito faladeira e simpática, porém ninguém nunca puxava assunto com ela. Já Quinn nunca fora de conversar com estranhos, muito menos de sair contando sobre sua vida para os desconhecidos, mas ela estava se sentindo extremamente confortável em conversar com a morena a sua frente.

- Mas você falou que toca. Faz faculdade de música?

- Na verdade eu toco sim, mas faço fisioterapia em NYU. Eu até ia fazer música – a loira desvia o olhar e continua - mas aconteceram coisas que me fizeram mudar de ideia.

- Entendi – Rachel ficou curiosa para saber que coisas foram essas, mas ao perceber que a outra ficara abalada e não queria dar continuidade no assunto, a morena achou melhor não perguntar, afinal de contas, elas acabaram de se conhecer e ela não queria parecer intrometida.

Elas chegaram ao carro de Quinn. A loira retirou uma camiseta vermelha, que estava em uma mochila do banco da frente de seu carro e a entregou a morena.

- Então você toca violão?!- Rachel perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta.

- Como você descobriu? - a loira perguntou surpresa com a esperteza da morena.

- É porque eu sou muito boa em adivinhação, na verdade trabalho de vidente às vezes. – Quinn se assustou com o que a morena havia acabado de revelar e arregalou os olhos em surpresa, recebendo em troca uma gargalhada da morena – Mentira! Eu não sou vidente e muito menos boa em adivinhação – ainda rindo da loira ela apontou para o banco de trás do carro, só então, fazendo Quinn se dar conta que o instrumento estava lá.

- Lerda! – Quinn se repreendeu em forma de brincadeira fazendo Rachel rir mais um pouco – Toco violão sim, Na verdade era o que eu estava fazendo antes de decidir correr e acontecer o que você já sabe – ela disse com um sorriso envergonhado. – Mas e você? Toca algum instrumento?

- O único instrumento que tenho habilidade é minha voz, porque nos outros sou um desastre, mas adoro ver as pessoas tocarem. Acho lindo. Você poderia tocar depois?

- Claro, mas só se você cantar, porque diferente de você eu não tenho essa habilidade.

- Fechado. – respondeu Rachel com um sorriso no rosto – Mas será que agora poderíamos ir? Essa blusa suja de sorvete não está agradável.

- Oh sim. Claro! Me empolguei com a conversa que até esqueci. Me... – Quinn ia se desculpar, mas Rachel a olhou com uma cara brincalhona de reprovação e ela não deu continuidade as desculpas, se lembrando do pedido da outra e da promessa que havia feito – Vamos então? – continuou ela recebendo um sorriso da morena – Eu já estou ficando com água na boca só de pensar no sorvete.

- Eu também já estou pensando neste sorvete a muito tempo.

Antes de ir, Quinn fez um curativo no joelho machucado da morena e as duas seguiram então a procura de um lugar onde Rachel pudesse se trocar.

-/-

**Esse capítulo foi mais enrolação, mas eu acho que é necessário isso para a continuidade da história. **

**Eu não sei se tem curso de fisioterapia em NYU, mas mesmo assim decidi colocar.**

**Gostaram do capítulo? Me mandem reviews, por favor.**


	3. Yesterday

**Gente queria falar que eu pretendo postar todos os dias.**

**Esse capítulo eu particularmente gostei bastante, espero que gostem também.**

**A música desse capítulo é Yesterday, acho que seria mais bacana se vocês ouvisse a versão da Lea, porque ficou realmente boa. Eu escolhi essa música porque acho que explica direitinho o sentimentos da Rachel pelo Finn e a história dos dois.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-/-**

Após Rachel trocar de roupa as duas foram comprar os sorvetes.

- O meu pode ser de baunilha. – Quinn disse ao sorveteiro.

- E o meu de chocolate, por favor. – a morena também fez o pedido.

Assim que foram receber os seus sorvetes, Rachel entregou o dinheiro ao sorveteiro, mas Quinn rapidamente o tomou da mão do mesmo.

- Nada disso. Quem vai pagar os sorvetes sou eu.

- Mas ... – Rachel iria contestar, mas a loira não deixou.

- Eu já disse que eu que vou pagar, porque a culpa do outro ter caído em sua blusa foi minha. E se você for pagar eu terei que descumprir a minha promessa e começarei a te pedir desculpas a todo o momento.

- Ok você paga, mas da próxima vez eu que pago. – Só então Rachel se deu conta de que havia falado "próxima vez" e concertou rapidamente – Claro, se tiver próxima vez. Quer dizer, eu quero, mas não do jeito que você está pensando. Não que você não seja...

- Ok Rachel, eu entendi o que você quis dizer, não se preocupe. – Rachel ficou corada de vergonha e Quinn ficou rindo da forma que a morena havia ficado envergonhada.

As duas começaram a caminhar pelo Central Park enquanto conversavam.

- Mas então, eu te disse qual faculdade faço, mas você não me disse qual você faz.

- Ah sim, eu sou de NYADA, pretendo ser uma atriz da Broadway. Isso é meu sonho desde pequena.

- Falou a gigante! – Quinn brincou com ela com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Engraçadinha, não deboche de mim por causa da minha estatura, leite ninho. – respondeu a morena com um sorriso no rosto, por ter o que debochar da outra.

- Leite ninho não, ok?! – Quinn não conseguiu responder séria e respondeu rindo.

- Ok, mas também não fala do meu tamanho. - As duas continuaram rindo, mas mudaram de assunto rapidamente.

- Mas então de onde você é? – Perguntou Quinn.

- Sou de Lima Ohio. Vim para cá este ano. E você?

- Eu sou de Chicago, também me mudei pra NY esse ano.

- Sério que você é de Chicago? Mas porque você veio estudar em NYU sendo que a Universidade de Chicago é uma das melhores do país? Não que NYU seja ruim, mas lá é melhor pelo que eu sei.

- É verdade, a Universidade de Chicago é uma das melhores do país, mas eu precisava sair de Chicago. Lá não é meu lugar entende? Eu me sentia estranha lá e aconteceram coisas que só aumentaram este sentimento em mim. Eu precisava conhecer novos lugares, escolhi NY e acho que foi a melhor escolha que eu poderia fazer.

Rachel continuou curiosa sobre a loira que se tornava cada vez mais misteriosa, mas ela não poderia ser intrometida.

Elas então começaram a conversar sobre os cursos de cada. Falaram do que mais gostavam em seus cursos e falaram dos professores. Rachel contou também sobre o Glee Club. Já Quinn não contou praticamente nada sobre seu passado, a não ser que foi capitã das líderes de torcida e que não se orgulhava muito disso, pois ela percebeu o quanto era babaca na época.

Conversaram por bastante tempo e quando foram ver já passava das quatro e meia da tarde então decidiram ir para o The Loeb Central Park Boathouse e comer algo.

- Você é vegetariana? – Quinn perguntou quando pediu um hambúrguer que havia no menu e Rachel pediu uma salada de frutas.

- Vegan na verdade.

- Eu acho que não conseguiria ser nem vegan, nem vegetariana, porque sou viciada em bacon.

- Eu não consigo comer, tenho dó dos animais, acho crueldade, mas cada um tem seu gosto.

- Verdade.

As duas conversaram e depois comeram o que haviam pedido, porém Quinn não deixou Rachel pagar sua parte, pois segundo ela quem fizera o convite foi ela, mas a morena a convenceu em pagar ao menos a salada. Depois foram para o carro de Quinn onde ela pegou seu violão e elas sentaram próximas à uma árvore, em uma das grandes áreas do Central Park onde havia muitas pessoas.

- Antes de tocar eu estou com uma dúvida.

- Ok, pode perguntar.

- Você falou durante nossa caminhada que namorou um rapaz do Glee Club durante a escola. Certo?

- Sim. O nome dele é Finn.

- Não querendo ser intrometida, mas já sendo, vocês ainda estão juntos? Porque quando você falou dele deu para perceber que realmente gosta dele e que viveram coisas muito boas juntos.

- Você conhece uma música dos Beatles chamada Yesterday?

- É claro que conheço.

-Acho que você vai entender melhor através dela.

Quinn então entendeu que era pra tocar e começou o dedilhado da música. E Rachel começou a cantar.

"_Yesterday [Ontem]_

_All my troubles seemed so far away [Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes]_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay [Agora parece que eles vieram pra ficar]_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday [Oh, acredito no ontem]_

_Suddenly [De repente]_

_I'm not half the girl used to be [Não sou metade da garota que costumava ser]_

_There's a shadow hanging over me [Existe uma sombra pairando sobre mim]_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly [Oh, ontem veio de repente]_

_Why he had to go I don't know [Porque ele teve que ir eu não sei]_

_He wouldn't say [Ele não diria]_

_I said something wrong now I long [Eu disse algo errado agora eu espero]_

_For yesterday [Pelo ontem]_

_Yesterday [Ontem]_

_Love was such an easy game to play [O amor era um jogo fácil de se jogar]_

_Now I need a place to hide away [Agora preciso de um lugar pra me esconder]_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday [Oh, acredito no ontem]_

_Why he had to go I don't know [Porque ele teve que ir eu não sei]_

_He wouldn't say [Ele não diria]_

_I said something wrong now I long [Eu disse algo errado agora eu espero]_

_For yesterday [Pelo ontem]_

_Oh, Yesterday [Ontem]_

_Love was such an easy game to play [O amor era um jogo fácil de se jogar]_

_Now I need a place to hide away [Agora preciso de um lugar pra me esconder]_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday [Oh, acredito no ontem]"_

_-/- _

**O restaurante da história realmente existe e é lindo(eu andei pesquisando algumas coisas pra escrever a fic).**

**O que acharam desse capítulo? Me mandem reviews por favor, porque eu estou muito insegura com essa fic e queria saber se estão gostando dela.**


	4. Hey Jude

**Eu não gostava muito do Finn na série, porém não consigo e nem acho certo falar mal dele agora. Tudo bem que Cory é uma pessoa e Finn é apenas um personagem, mas mesmo assim, acho errado. E eu fiquei bastante chateado com o ocorrido.**

**Esse capítulo foi bem pequeninho, mas ele é continuação do terceiro e eu não queria deixar os dois juntos.**

**Boa leitura! Espero que gostem?**

**-/-**

Quando Rachel acabou de cantar, algumas lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto e Quinn limpou uma por uma, se contendo para não chorar, pois a morena cantou aquela música com tanta verdade e tão intensamente que a loira ficou comovida.

A morena então decidiu explicar melhor:

- Nós estávamos noivos e realmente nos amávamos. Na verdade eu ainda o amo. Quando todos da escola apenas me procuravam para me humilhar, debochar de mim ou apenas jogar me dar um banho slushies no meio do corredor, ele foi o único que realmente se importou comigo. Ele era o Quarterback, todas as meninas da escola queriam ficar com ele e mesmo assim ele preferiu ficar comigo, uma garota iludida, que sonha em ser uma estrela da Broadway. Uma garota que não era nada naquela escola, que estava tentado montar o Club Glee e que pra conseguir montar esse club do coral tinha o apoio apenas de um menino que era jogado no lixo todos os dias pelos jogadores de futebol, incluído o próprio Finn, por uma asiática gaga, uma nerd cadeirante, uma negra que se vestia muito mal e um professor de espanhol fracassado na vida e que nem sabia espanhol de verdade. Mesmo assim ele resolveu me apoiar e fazer parte do clube do coral. Ele terminou com a namorada dele, líder de torcida pra ficar comigo e passou a ser excluído na escola também, além de também receber slushies todos os dias.

Nesse momento Quinn já havia deixado o violão de lado e estava abraçada a Rachel a consolando.

- Mas se vocês se amavam tanto, porque não estão mais juntos? Pelo que eu entendi na música ele te deixou, mas por quê?

- Meu sonho desde sempre foi morar em NY, estudar na NYADA e depois ser uma estrela da Broadway e eu consegui passar em NYADA e com isso meus sonhos se tornariam realidade, porém eu também queria casar com o Finn, só que ele não conseguiu passar em nenhuma faculdade e iria ficar em Lima e para ficar com ele eu teria que abrir mão dos meus outros sonhos. Eu realmente pensei em fazer isso e viver com ele. Acontece que no dia do nosso casamento, ele me pegou em casa e eu achei que estávamos indo para a cerimônia, mas na verdade ele estava me levando para a estação de trem e falou que me amava e que não me deixaria abrir a mão dos meus sonhos.

- Que bonito isso da parte dele. Mas vocês ainda se falam?

- Não. Ele não atende mais minhas ligações, não está mais em Lima, eu nem sei onde ele está na verdade. Parece que ele sumiu no mapa ou não quer mais me ver e nem falar comigo. E agora minha vida está cheia de problemas, eu tenho uma professora que me odeia e eu sei que se ele estivesse ao meu lado tudo seria mais fácil, mas ele sumiu. Porque ele sumiu? Por quê?

Rachel caiu no choro mais uma vez nos braços de Quinn. Algumas pessoas passavam perto e ficavam as encarando. Quinn percebeu, mas não se importava.

Depois de um tempo Rachel se recompôs e as duas se separaram.

- Tá todo mundo olhando. – Rachel disse secando algumas lágrimas e as duas olharam em volta vendo que algumas pessoas as encaravam.

- O que é? Perderam alguma coisa aqui? Ou a vida de vocês está tão ruim que tem que cuidar da dos outros? – Quinn gritou para todos que as encaravam.

Todos que observavam a cena rapidamente se dispersaram.

- Você é louca, só pode. – a morena falou, fazendo com que as duas caíssem na gargalhada.

Quinn pegou o violão que estava ao seu lado e começou a tocar e cantar.

"_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad [__Ei, Jude, não fique mal]_

_Take a sad song and make it better__ [Escolha uma música triste e a faça melhor]_

_Remember to let her into your heart__ [Lembre-se de deixá-la entrar em seu coração]_

_Then you can start to make it better__ [Então você pode começar a melhorar as coisas]_

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid__ [Ei, Jude, não tenha medo]_

_You were made to go out and get her__ [Você foi feito para sair e conquistá-la]_

_The minute you let her under your skin__ [__No minuto que você deixá-la entrar na sua pele]_

_Then you begin to make it better__ [Você começará a fazer melhor]_

_And anytime you feel the pain__ [E sempre que você sentir a dor]_

_Hey, Jude, refrain__ [Ei Jude, detenha-se]_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders__ [Não carregue o mundo nos seus ombros]_

_For well you know that it's a fool__ [Você bem sabe que é um tolo]_

_Who plays it cool__ [Que finge estar numa boa]_

_By making his world a little colder__ [Tornando seu mundo um pouco mais frio]_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Hey, Jude, don't let me down [__Ei, Jude, não me decepcione]_

_You have found her now go and get her__ [Você a encontrou, agora vá e a conquiste]_

_Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart__ [Lembre-se (ei Jude) de deixá-la entrar em seu coração]_

_Then you can start to make it better__ [Então você pode começar a melhorar as coisas]_

_So let it out and let it in__ [Então coloque pra fora e deixe entrar]_

_Hey, Jude, begin__ [Ei, Jude, comece]_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with__ [Você está esperando por alguém com quem realizar as coisas]_

_And don't you know that is just you?__[E você não sabe que essa pessoa é exatamente você?]_

_Hey, Jude, you'll do__ [Ei Jude, você consegue]_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder__ [O movimento que você precisa está nos seus ombro]_

_Na na na na na na na na"_

- Obrigada – Rachel agradeceu e abraçou Quinn mais uma vez.

**-/-**

**Antes de tudo queria agradecer a minha amiga Sweetie002 que está me motivando a continuar a fic e se não fosse por ela eu talvez nem tivesse coragem de postar. **

**Lizzberry, fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da história. Têm muita coisa ainda pra acontecer e essas coisas não são esperadas.**

**Mas o que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram ou não? Mandem reviews, por favor. Sei que já estou chata de tanto pedir isso, mas é porque isso é muito importante pra mim. Como já disse estou insegura com a fic. E quando não recebo reviews sinto como se não estivessem gostando da história. **


	5. Got to get into my life

**Esse é o capítulo que mais gostei. Ficou grandinho, mas não quis cortar a história. Acho que a música encaixou direitinho com a história. Espero que gostem também. Boa leitura.**

**-/-**

- Você falou que não tinha habilidade com a voz, mas simplesmente arrasou cantando agora. Escondendo o ouro né? – disse Rachel com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo a loira ficar corada.

- Na verdade eu nunca canto. Nunca mesmo. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu canto para alguém. Acho minha voz irritante.

- Não é não. Sua voz é suave e gostosa de ouvir. Você canta muito bem e me sinto honrada por ser a primeira pessoa a te ouvir cantar. – Quinn mais uma vez ficou corada e a morena riu ao ver a forma que a outra havia ficado.

As duas cantaram mais algumas músicas, até que o dia foi ficando coberto e elas perceberam que choveria. Começaram a guardar o violão e algumas partituras de Quinn, porém assim que elas começaram a sair de onde estavam, começou a chover forte. Ambas correram desesperadas.

Assim que chegaram ao carro de Quinn, Rachel parou e não entrou.

- Você vai ficar tomando banho de chuva ou vai entrar? – Perguntou Quinn ainda do lado de fora enquanto colocava o violão no banco de trás.

- Não precisa se incomodar eu vou de táxi.

- Ai meu Deus! Começou com o excesso de educação e neura. – Quinn disse enquanto revirava os olhos e atravessava o carro, ainda na chuva.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e convenceu a morena a entrar. Ela então foi em direção a sua porta e entrou.

- Eu já falei que vou de táxi. Estou molhando seu carro todo.

- Olha se isso for medo saiba que eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira, quer dizer, mais ou menos. – Rachel olhou assustada para a loira que não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. – Estou brincando Rachel. Eu vou te levar em casa, não precisa ter medo nem nada do tipo. Quanto ao carro, se você não percebeu, eu também estou encharcada, então não tem problema.

- Mas eu não quero te incomodar.

- Meu Deus, pra que isso? Eu já disse que vou te levar em sua casa e não é incomodo nenhum. Por que você acha que está sempre incomodando?

- Porque é o que sempre me disseram. – A morena disse abaixando a cabeça e Quinn ficou com pena da outra, uma vez que sabia como ela havia sofrido durante a época de escola.

- Então pare de se importar com o que os outros dizem. Onde você mora?

- Pacifc Street, no Brooklyn.

- Ótimo, meu caminho. – Mentiu a loira, uma vez que ela morava na Ocean Avenue também no Brooklyn, porém esse novo trajeto aumentaria cerca de 10 minutos a mais de trânsito.

Após um tempo esperando a chuva acalmar uma pouco, Quinn deu partida no carro e foi em direção a casa de Rachel, o percurso duraria pouco mais de meia hora. Ela ligou o som do carro e começou a tocar "Drive my car" dos Beatles e a loira rapidamente acompanhou a música cantando.

"_Asked a girl what she wanted to be__ [Perguntei a uma garota o que ela queria ser]_

_She said baby, "Can't you see__ [Ela disse: "baby, você não percebe?]_

_I wanna be famous, a star on the screen__ [Eu quero ser famosa, uma estrela de cinema!]_

_But you can do something in between"__ [Mas você pode fazer algo até lá]"_

Rachel que se controlava para não cantar, não resistiu e se juntou a outra nos vocais.

_Baby you can drive my car [__Baby, você pode dirigir meu carro]_

_Yes I'm gonna be a star__ [Sim, eu vou ser uma estrela]_

_Baby you can drive my car__ [Baby, você pode dirigir meu carro]_

_And maybe I love you__ [E talvez eu o amarei]"_

Nesse momento a música foi cortada e um homem começou a falar.

- Como assim eles cortam a música na minha vez de cantar? Odeio rádio! – Rachel disse revoltada.

- Eu também odeio rádios. Mas quem disse que seria sua vez de cantar?

- Claro que seria. Você cantou a primeira parte, obviamente a próxima seria a minha.

- Não necessariamente, eu queria cantar a próxima parte – A loira estava procurando uma forma de provocar a morena.

- Quem diria hein. – Quinn olhou de rabo de olho para a outra enquanto dirigia não entendendo a sua intenção. – A pessoa que falou que nunca canta, brigando comigo para cantar uma estrofe. – Rachel disse com um sorriso convencido.

- O que eu posso fazer se quando estou com você minha vergonha de cantar desaparece? – Quinn conseguiu o que queria ao falar isso, pois percebeu que a outra havia ficado com vergonha. – Não precisa ficar envergonhada Rachel. – Disse ela fazendo a morena ficar mais rosada do que antes e rindo do estado da outra.

Ao parar em um sinal, a loira mexeu no som tirando na rádio e ligando seu iPod no mesmo. Ela selecionou uma música e a adiantou um pouco.

- Ok, sua vez. – Disse ela virando-se para a morena que entende o recado e cantou "Drive my car" de onde havia parado antes.

Durante a música elas intercalavam as vezes de cantar e parecia até que haviam ensaiado antes.

Quando a música terminou começou a tocar "We Found Love" da Rihanna.

- Sério que você gosta de Rihanna? – Rachel disse.

- Qual o problema? Você não gosta?

- Gosto, mas achei que você gostasse apenas de Beatles, Queen e outras do gênero.

- Que são bandas ótimas, mas fique sabendo eu sou bem eclética quando o assunto é música.

- Essa música me lembra o Glee Club.

- Sério? Me fala uma que não te lembra – a loira disse com cara de deboche e recebeu uma careta da morena.

- Engraçadinha. – a morena disse fazendo a outra sorrir. – Essa música nós cantamos quando o Sr. Shue pediu a Emma em casamento e fizemos isso na piscina. Foi muito legal.

Durante a caminha a morena havia falado bastante do clube Glee, na verdade esse foi quase o único assunto da caminhada. E toda vez que escutavam uma música a morena dizia "Essa música me lembra o Glee Club."

A música acabou, começaram outras e as duas permaneceram conversando. Até que "Got to get you into my life" começou a tocar e Quinn ficou toda empolgadinha e praticamente gritou de tanta felicidade.

- Eu amo essa música. – Então a loira começou a cantar.

"_I was alone, I took a ride, [Eu estava só, saí para dar uma volta]_

_I didn't know what I would find there. __[Não sabia o que iria encontrar por aí]_

_Another road where maybe I [Outra estrada onde talvez eu]_

_Could see another kind of mind there [Pudesse ver um outro tipo de mente por lá]_

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you [Oh, então de repente eu vejo você]_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you [Oh, eu já contei que preciso de você]_

_Every single day of my life? __[Todo santo dia de minha vida?]_

_[Rachel]_

"_You didn't run, you didn't lie, [Você não fugiu, você não mentiu]_

_You knew I wanted just to hold you [Você sabia que eu só queria te abraçar]_

_And had you gone, you knew in time [E caso você tivesse ido embora, você saberia a tempo]_

_We'd meet again for I had to hold you [Nos encontraríamos de novo, pois eu lhe disse]_

_Ooh, you were meant to be near me, [Oh, você foi feita para estar junto a mim]_

_Ooh, and I want you to hear me [Oh, e eu quero que você me ouça]_

_Say we'll be together every day [Dizer que estaremos junto todos os dias]_

_[As duas]_

_Got to get you into my life [Preciso ter você em minha vida]_

_[Quinn]_

_What can I do, what can I be? __[O que posso fazer, o que posso ser?]_

_When I'm with you I want to stay there [Quando estou com você eu quero ficar aí]_

_If I'm true I'll never leave, [Se sou sincero eu nunca partirei]_

_And if I do I know the way there [E se partir eu conheço o caminho de volta]_

_[Rachel]_

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you [Oh, então de repente eu vejo você]_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you [Oh, eu já contei que preciso de você]_

_Every single day of my life? __[Todo santo dia de minha vida?]_

_[As duas]_

_Got to get you into my life [Preciso ter você em minha vida]_

_Got to get you into my life[Preciso ter você em minha vida]_

_[Quinn]_

_I was alone, I took a ride, [Eu estava só, saí para dar uma volta]_

_I didn't know what I would find there. __[Não sabia o que iria encontrar por aí]_

_[Rachel]_

_Another road where maybe I [Outra estrada onde talvez eu]_

_Could see another kind of mind there [Pudesse ver um outro tipo de mente por lá]_

_[Rachel]_

_Then I suddenly see you [Oh, então de repente eu vejo você]_

_[Quinn]_

_Did I tell you I need you [Oh, eu já contei que preciso de você]_

_[As duas]_

_Got to get you into my life [Preciso ter você em minha vida]"_

- É aqui. – Rachel falou assim que a música acabou mostrando a loira sua casa.

- Você mora sozinha?

- Porquê? Está querendo subir comigo? – Rachel disse com um sorriso safado no rosto com a intenção de constranger a loira. Tentativa falha, pois loira sorriu de volta também com um sorriso safado.

- Não oferece se não eu aceito – então quem ficou envergonhada foi a morena que abaixou a cabeça e ficou vermelha. A loira caiu na gargalhada e disse - É muito fácil te deixar envergonhada. – e Quinn adorava deixar Rachel naquele estado. – Eu só estava brincando Rachel.

A morena então riu um pouco e respondeu a pergunta feita pela loira.

- Na verdade eu moro com um amigo. O nome dele é Kurt.

- Ah! O que você falou que é gay e foi o seu melhor amigo do Glee?

- Sim. Esse mesmo. Mas você quer subir? Acho que vai gostar de conhecê-lo.

- Na verdade não posso, mas mesmo assim muito obrigada. Tenho que arrumar umas coisas na minha casa e tenho uns trabalhos da faculdade para fazer.

- E você mora com alguém?

- Não eu moro sozinha, mas nunca estou sozinha na minha casa. Minha amiga Santana aparece lá do nada, sozinha ou com a Britany. Às vezes eu chego em casa e me deparo com ela dormindo no meu sofá. – disse a loira rindo ao se lembrar de quantas vezes já aconteceu isso. Rachel também sorriu.

- Elas estudaram com você?

- Sim. Na verdade nós nos conhecemos praticamente desde que nascemos. Só que as duas se tornaram mais próximas com o tempo.

- Como assim? - Rachel realmente não havia entendido.

-Elas namoram e moram juntas hoje.

- Entendi. Isso provavelmente vai acontecer com o Kurt quando o namorado dele, o Blaine, se formar.- Rachel disse com um pesar, pois ela provavelmente estaria sozinha mais uma vez em NY.

- Não se preocupe. – disse a loira ao perceber a outra havia ficado triste com o que pensou. - Apesar de morar separados, seus amigos sempre estarão por perto quando precisar. É isso que acontece entre eu, a Sant e a Brit. Mas você vai encontrar a pessoa certa que te fará companhia ou já encontrou vai ver.

As duas ficaram sorrindo em silêncio por um tempo no carro. A chuva parou então Rachel começou a se despedir.

- Muito obrigada pela tarde de hoje. Eu estava realmente precisando disso.

- Eu é que agradeço. Apesar da Sant e da Brit estarem aqui em NY, eu me sinto meio sozinha.

- Vamos marcar de sair outra vez. Eu estou precisando sair um pouco e esquecer um pouco dos meus problemas.

- Ok. Meu telefone está ai – disse a loira entregando um cartãozinho a morena. – Me passa o seu e a gente combina.

A morena passou seu telefone, deu um abraço em Quinn e saiu do carro.

- Até a próxima. – ela disse enquanto tirava as chaves do bolso.

-Até.

Quinn ficou vendo Rachel entrar na casa e deu um tchauzinho a ela quando a mesma já fechava a porta.

Assim que Rachel saiu de vista, Quinn jogou a cabeça para traz, sorriu e deu partida no carro enquanto dizia.

-"_Got to get you into my life [Preciso ter você em minha vida]"_

_-/-_

**Desculpem a demora para postar. Sei que falei que iria postar todos os dias, porém não deu. **

**E ai? O que acharam? Mandem reviews por favor.**


	6. I saw her standing there

**Eu sei que disse que pretendia postar todos os dias, mas eu não estava tendo "inspiração" para escrever a fic. Desculpa. **

**O que importa é que agora eu já estou conseguindo escrever de novo e já tenho mais dois capítulos adiantados. **

**Eu gostei desse capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**-/-**

A loira chegou em casa pronta para tomar um banho, comer e dormir para descansar do dia excelente que teve. Porém assim que abriu a porta, Quinn olhou para o sofá e se deparou com Santana dormindo toda esparramada no móvel. A latina estava tão confortável que até babava.

A loira sorriu, pois sua amiga estava dormindo de uma forma engraçada, mas apesar disso, ela não podia perder a oportunidade.

Ela se aproximou do ouvido da outra e começou a sussurrar:

- Você me ama Sant?

- Claro que sim Brit. – A latina respondia enquanto dormia com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela sempre fizera isso e a loira se aproveitava da situação.

- Eu não acredito em você Sant. Sei que está mentindo para mim.

- Não estou Brit. Juro.

A loira então começou a passar as mãos nas pernas nuas de Santana conseguindo um sorriso safado da latina.

- Você está me sentindo Sant.?

- Estou minha Brit. Brit. Só que você sabe que eu gosto quando tem um pouquinho mais de força.

- Aé? – A loira sabia que ela não conseguiria se controlar, então decidiu que era hora de dar fim aquilo. – Como? Assim?

Nessa hora Quinn segurou forte os pés da latina e a puxou para fora do sofá, fazendo com que a mesma caísse de bunda no chão.

- Ai ai ai! Você tá louca sua branquela azeda? Quer me matar? – a latina berrava esparramada no chão.

- Não. Eu só quero meu sofá de volta. – disse Quinn enquanto gargalhava do que havia feito com a outra.

- Engraçadinha. – disse a latina enquanto se levantava e a loira se recuperava das gargalhadas sentando-se no sofá.

Santana foi a cozinha e voltou mantendo uma bolsa de gelo na bunda. Ao ver aquilo a loira voltou a rir muito da situação. Então a latina se estressou e começou a jogar almofadas na outra que não conseguia se desviar de tanto rir.

No fim as duas riam muito de toda a situação.

– Vai ter volta, sua loira dos infernos!

- Ok Satã! Aguardarei ansiosamente por esse momento. – Quinn disse se acomodando melhor no sofá, enquanto a latina estava sentada no chão.

A loira não conseguia tirar o sorriso e não era somente por causa do que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Que felicidade é essa hein loira azeda?

- Só estou achando graça do que aconteceu.

- E eu estou fingindo que acredito. – a latina disse com uma cara de deboche. – Então, me diga o que aconteceu naquele parque para você voltar desse jeito?

- Não aconteceu nada Satã. – a loira se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha sendo seguida pela outra.

- Já sei. Você conheceu alguém! – Santana disse com certeza.

- Não conheci ninguém. Me deixa em paz – porém a loira disse isso tudo com um sorriso de canto.[

- Pode parar né loira. Você acha que eu não conheço esse seu risinho de "já tenho meu próximo alvo." ?

- Ok ok. Eu conheci alguém sim. – a loira deixou que seu sorriso se expandisse e continuou. – Foi por acaso que nos conhecemos.

- Você sabe que não aguento melosidade, mas conta como é que foi. Já se beijaram?

- Claro que não Santana. A gente se conheceu hoje.

- Não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

- Mas eu vejo. E outra eu acho que ela não joga no nosso time.

- Mas sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo.

- Espero que tenha mesmo. – Quinn disse se desligando da conversa e pensando em uma certa morena baixinha chamada Rachel com um sorriso todo bobo.

- Ei! Espera aê! – Santana disse retirando a outra de seus pensamentos e fingindo que estava limpando algo na beirada de sua boca – Acho que vou precisar de uma balde pro tanto que você está babando.

- Nossa que graça Satã. – com isso a loira fez uma careta e deu um tapa no braço da outra, fazendo com que a mesma caísse na gargalhada. – Você está falando isso porque não a conhece.

- E mesmo se conhecesse não troco minha Brit Brit por nada. Mas me conta, como vocês se conheceram?

Quinn foi em direção ao som e escolheu alguma música.

- Sério que você vai fazer isso? Tem como você contar alguma coisa sem ser através de música?

A loira a ignorou e começou a cantar, então a Latina apenas arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

"_1 - 2 - 3 - 4 !"_

-Quinn Fabray cantando? Ok essa menina realmente mexeu com você! – a latina disse assustada.

_Well, she was just 17,[ Bem, ela só tinha dezessete anos]_

_You know what I mean, [Você sabe o que eu quero dizer]_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare. __[E sua aparência ia além de comparações]_

_So how could I dance with another (ooh) [Então, como eu poderia dançar com outra (ooh)]_

_When I saw her standin' there. __[Quando a vi parada lá]_

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see[Bem, ela olhou pra mim, e eu, eu pude ver]_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her. __[Que em pouco tempo eu me apaixonaria por ela]_

_She wouldn't dance with another (whooh) [Ela não dançaria com outro (whooh)]_

_When I saw her standin' there. __[Quando a vi parada lá]_

_Well, my heart went "boom," [Bem, meu coração fez "boom"]_

_When I crossed that room, [Quando eu atravessei aquele salão]_

_And I held her hand in mine... __[E eu segurei sua mão]_

_Whoah, we danced through the night, [Whoah, nós dançamos a noite toda]_

_And we held each other tight, [E nos abraços apertando]_

_And before too long I fell in love with her. __[E em pouco tempo eu me apaixonei por ela]_

_Now I'll never dance with another (whooh) [Agora, eu nunca dançarei com outra (whooh)]_

_Since I saw her standing there [Desde que eu vi parada lá]_

_Well, my heart went "boom," [Bem, meu coração fez "boom"]_

_When I crossed that room, [Quando eu atravessei aquele salão]_

_And I held her hand in mine... __[E eu segurei sua mão]_

_Whoah, we danced through the night, [Whoah, nós dançamos a noite toda]_

_And we held each other tight, [E nos abraços apertando]_

_And before too long I fell in love with her. __[E em pouco tempo eu me apaixonei por ela]_

_Now I'll never dance with another (whooh) [Agora, eu nunca dançarei com outra (whooh)]_

_Since I saw her standing there [Desde que eu vi parada lá]"_

- Sério que ela tem 17 anos? E pera, você estava no Central Park ou em uma boate?

A loira apenas revirou os olhos e disse:

- Depois as loiras que são burras.

- Olha aqui, eu não sou burra e nem minha Brit. A única burra aqui é você. Mas me explica isso direito, porque eu não entendi nada.

- Ok senta que eu te explico.

A loira pegou seu copo de suco, sentou-se no sofá e começou a contar tudo para a Latina desde o começo.

**-/-**

**E ai o que acharam? Mandem reviews falando o que gostaram e o que não gostaram. Podem mandar sugestões também. **


	7. Make you feel my love

**Antes de mais nada queria falar que quando decidi escrever essa fic(a pouco mais de um mês) decidi fazer uma lista de músicas pré-selecionadas para a história e essa era uma das primeiras. Porém a pouco mais de uma semana vi que a Rachel cantaria para o Finn na homenagem a ele. Pensei em não coloca-lá mais na fic, porém ela é a que mais se encaixa no momento da história e decidi deixar. (Obs.: Eu adorei a versão da Lea, mas para não misturar as coisas escutem a versão da Adele).**

**Esse capítulo é o maior que escrevi até agora e acho que é o que um dos que mais gostei também. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

**-/-**

- Até que enfim hein Rachel. – Kurt disse quando viu a amiga chegando em casa – Já estava ficando preocupado. Caiu um chuvão e você nem dava sinal de vida. Onde estava? E porque tá toda encharcada? Não acredito que veio a pé pra casa nesse chuvão.

- Eu estava no Central Park e não vim andando, vim de carona com uma pessoa. – Enquanto dizia isso, a morena seguia para o seu quarto.

- E eu posso saber que pessoa é essa? – Kurt estava curioso, afinal de contas Rachel não fez nenhum amigo em NY.

- Pode, mas depois que eu tomar um banho porque eu não aguento mais usar essa roupa.

-/-

- Sério que você tá toda boba assim, por causa de uma menina que você conheceu quando caiu em cima dela?

- Ela é mais bonita do que você pensa.

- Mas pelo que você me contou ela tem namorado.

- É verdade, mas ele a deixou.

- É, você me contou isso também. Então investe.

- Sei lá, vai que ela não quer nem saber como é ficar com uma garota.

- Que isso? Você é Quinn Fabray. A pessoa que todo mundo daria de tudo pra poder ficar. – disse Santana com uma cara de deboche.

- Porque você tá dizendo isso Satã? Tá afim de mim é? – a loira disse isso com uma cara extremamente sexy e convencida.

- É claro que não né sua loira azeda. Mas me conta mais dessa garota.

-/-

- O nome dela é Quinn Fabray. Não sei praticamente nada dela, a não ser que é de Chicago e faz fisioterapia em NY, além de tocar violão perfeitamente bem.

- Só isso?

- Sim, ela não falou muito dela.

- Ela não falou ou você não deu nem tempo pra ela falar de tanto que contou sobre você – Kurt disse com cara de deboche.

- Hahaha que engraçado você. – ela jogou uma almofada na direção do outro – Não quer ser humorista não? – Kurt gargalhava da cara que a outra fizera. – Ela não quis falar pra sua informação.

- Mas vocês conversaram por quanto tempo?

- A tarde inteira eu acho.

- Sério? E ela não falou mais nada sobre ela?

- Só isso e que gosta de Queen e Beatles.

- Tem bom gosto então.

- Verdade. Mas ela falava algumas coisas que me deixaram curiosa. – Rachel disse aquilo com um olhar vago e Kurt estava achando muito estranha a forma que a amiga se encontrava só por ter conhecido outra mulher.

-/-

Pouco mais de um mês se passou e as duas se falavam sempre que dava. Quinn era quem na maioria das vezes ligava alegando que estava sozinha e as duas estavam cada vez mais próximas.

Já estava quase anoitecendo, era sexta feira. Rachel estava no tédio e tinha planos, porém ela queria chamar uma certa loira, só não tinha certeza se fazia isso ou não.

Ela estava esparramada no sofá com o celular na mão e decidiu que ligaria para a outra.

- Qual é Rachel você conversa com ela a mais de um mês. Deixa de ser boba. – Ela falou para si mesma em voz alta.

Então ela só colocou pra ligar pro número que já estava selecionado a muito tempo.

Chamou várias vezes até cair. Com aquilo Rachel ficou triste e frustrada, "Ela deve ter arranjado algo melhor para fazer" pensou a morena.

Quinn pegou o celular e viu que tinha perdido uma chamada de Rachel, ficou feliz porque a outra havia ligado e torcia para que atendesse. Bastou chamar 2 vezes para ser atendida e não esperou a outra responder.

- Oi Rachel! – Quinn estava com o sorriso mais bobo do mundo

- Oi Quinn.

-Desculpa não ter te atendido, eu estava no banho e só vi agora que você me ligou. Mas e ai tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. E com você?

- Estou mais ou menos também. Mas porque você esta assim?

- Tédio. Conhece?

- É exatamente o que estou sentindo agora.

- Que bom. Não que seja bom você estar no tédio, mas é que presumo que com isso não esteja fazendo nada. Correto?

- Sim. Mas porque você tá querendo saber?

- É porque pra acabar com o tédio, eu e o Kurt vamos fazer alguma coisa aqui em casa para comemorar a vinda do Blaine, porque ele vai passar esse fim de semana aqui. E como eu não quero segurar vela, queria saber se você queria vir. O que acha?

- Eu acho que me arrumo e em uma hora estou ai.

- Fechado. Estarei te esperando.

A loira se arrumou em meia hora, o que era um milagre, uma vez que ela sempre gastava bastante tempo se arrumando.

O trajeto durou pouco mais de dez minutos. E quando a loira se deu conta, já tocava a campainha da casa de Rachel.

- Quiiiiin! – a morena disse já abraçando a outra.

- Oi Rachel. Isso tudo é felicidade de me ver?

- É alegria com a vinda do Blaine e o fato de não segurar vela.

- Então só sirvo para você não ficar de vela? Obrigada Rachel. – a loira disse indo embora, fazendo drama.

- Ei! Eu estou brincando. Você sabe que estou feliz por te ver. Obrigada por ter vindo. – a morena deu outro abraço na loira, fazendo a mesma ficar com um sorriso todo bobo. – Entra.

- Mas então, o que vamos fazer? Eu trouxe meu violão por via das dúvidas. – Quinn perguntou enquanto entrava na casa.

- Você é um gênio.

- É eu sei disso. – a loira disse com uma cara convencida.

- E humilde também. – disse Kurt fazendo graça e recebendo um sorriso de Quinn enquanto chegava na sala acompanhado de Blaine. – Quinn esse é o Blaine, meu namorado. E Blaine essa é a Quinn amiga da Rachel.

- A do Central Park. Certo?

- Certo. Prazer. – a loira disse apertando a mão de Blaine – Você também é do Glee Club né?

- Sim, mas como você sabe?

- Apesar do fato de quase todas as pessoas que eles falam serem de lá e isso aumentar minha suspeita, o Kurt fala muito a seu respeito.

- Posso dizer o mesmo então, porque a Rachel não falou de mais nada a não ser de você desde que falou que viria. – Com isso a morena ficou sem graça e com as bochechas rosadas.

- É eu sei. Ela me ama, só não sabe disso ainda. – Com isso Rachel ficou mais rosada do que estava, fazendo com que todos rissem da mesma. – Relaxa Rachel, também te amo, não precisa ficar envergonhada – Quinn disse isso brincando enquanto abraçava a menor e os dois garotos trocavam olhares suspeitos.

Quinn e Blaine se deram muito bem. A loira já havia conhecido Kurt pouco depois que conheceu Rachel e todos já agiam como se fosse amigos a muito tempo.

Durante a noite viram alguns filmes, comeram o que haviam preparado e claro cantaram.

As duas estavam sempre se olhando e se encostando, tudo isso sem perceberem. Elas não paravam de conversar em momento algum.

- Meninas, vou buscar mais champanhe na cozinha, vocês querem mais?

- Não, obrigada. - Rachel disse

- Também não quero. Obrigada.

Então Kurt e Blaine seguiram para a cozinha e começaram a conversar enquanto o mais velho guardava algumas coisas que estavam espalhadas.

- Você já percebeu a forma que elas se olham? – Blaine disse.

- Sim. A Quinn deixa mais a mostra. E a Rachel faz isso meio que sem perceber e sempre que ela fala da Quinn os olhos dela brilham. Outra coisa que aconteceu, é que desde que se conheceram ela fala muito pouco do Finn e quando as duas estão juntas, parece que ela nem se lembra da existência dele.

- Vish, ai tem coisa.

- Ô se tem. Apesar da Rachel nunca ter ficado com uma garota, torço pelas duas, elas são muito fofas juntas. – Kurt falou isso da cozinha observando a interação das duas na sala. Quinn estava com a cabeça nas pernas de Rachel que fazia cafuné na cabeça da outra, enquanto gargalhavam de algo que a loira havia falado. – Vamos sair daqui. Quero deixar as duas sozinhas.

- Só por isso que quer sair? – Blaine disse com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- E outros motivos que você sabe muito bem.

Então os dois pegaram algumas coisas e foram em direção à porta da casa.

- Meninas, iremos sair. Fiquem a vontade. E Rachel eu não volto pra dormir hoje.

Kurt disse isso dando uma piscadinha para a morena, fazendo a mesma ficar envergonhada e Quinn rir da situação.

O casal foi embora e deixou as meninas

- Então temos a casa toda só para nós duas? Bom saber! – a loira disse isso com o sorriso mais safado que conseguiu, fazendo Rachel rir.

- Vamos aproveitar bastante essa noite. – a morena surpreendeu a outra e ambas caíram na gargalhada. Porém no fim da gargalhada Rachel bocejou de sono.

- Então... – a loira disse se levantando do sofá - Vou embora. Não quero te incomodar. E pelo que parece você precisa dormir.

- Não, por favor, fique. – a morena segurou a mão de Quinn a surpreendendo mais uma vez - Não quero ficar aqui sozinha, sua companhia está ótima. Dorme aqui hoje, eu te empresto um pijama.

- Ok. Já que está me pedindo assim, eu fico.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – Rachel agradeceu dando um beijo na bochecha de Quinn, que ao receber o gesto ficou toda boba.

Elas ficaram conversando por um tempo sentadas no sofá, uma de frente para a outra. Até que Quinn decidiu arriscar um assunto que elas não falavam a muito tempo, mas precisavam.

- Rachel, sei que a gente quase nunca fala disso, mas e o Finn?

- O que tem ele? - a loira não esperava que a outra agisse com indiferença.

- Você tem alguma notícia? Se falaram?

- Não.

- Mas você ainda sente alguma coisa por ele? Quero dizer, vai continuar esperando ele aparecer?

- Na verdade, eu não sei direito o que sinto por ele. Sei lá, mas de um tempo pra cá eu estou meio confusa. Não vou mais ficar esperando por ele, estou disposta a virar a página.

Quando ouviu aquilo Quinn sentiu uma esperança.

- Mas você está realmente disposta a tentar? Estaria disposta a tentar com uma... uma...

- Mulher? Porque não? Eu realmente não tenho problemas com isso. Ninguém sabe, mas eu já fiquei com uma garota em uma das poucas festas que fui em Lima.

A loira se perguntava mentalmente se não era um sonho.

- Mas e você está interessada em alguém? – Rachel perguntou.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Quinn acreditou que era a hora certa. Ela levantou do sofá, buscou seu violão que estava escorado em uma parede e se sentou novamente de frente para Rachel, olhando nos olhos da outra.

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero te dizer a muito tempo. – a loira disse e começou a tocar. O coração de Rachel disparou no momento.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face [Quando a chuva estiver soprando no seu rosto]_

_And the whole world is on your case [E o mundo todo depender de você]_

_I could offer you a warm embrace [Eu poderia te oferecer um abraço caloroso]_

_To make you feel my love [Para fazer você sentir o meu amor]_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear [Quando as sombras da noite e as estrelas aparecerem]_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears [E não houver ninguém lá para secar suas lágrimas]_

_I could hold you for a million years [Eu poderia te segurar por um milhão de anos]_

_To make you feel my love [Para fazer você sentir o meu amor]_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet [Eu sei que você não se decidiu ainda]_

_But I would never do you wrong [Mas eu nunca te faria nada de errado]_

_I've known it from the moment that we met [Eu sei desde o momento que nos conhecemos]_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong [Não há dúvida na minha mente de onde você pertence]_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue [Eu passaria fome, eu ficaria triste e deprimida]_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue [Eu iria me arrastando avenida a baixo]_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do [Não, não há nada que eu não faria]_

_To make you feel my love [Para fazer você sentir o meu amor]_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea [As tempestades estão violentas sobre o mar revolto]_

_And on the highway of regret [E sobre o caminho do arrependimento]_

_Though winds of change are throwing wild and free [Embora ventos de mudança tragam entusiasmo e liberdade]_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet [Você ainda não viu nada como eu]_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true [Eu poderia te fazer feliz,tornar os seus sonhos realidade]_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do [Nada que eu não faria]_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you [Vou ao fim da Terra por você]_

_To make you feel my love [Para fazer você sentir o meu amor]_

_To make you feel my love [Para fazer você sentir o meu amor]"_

No fim da música lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Rachel e Quinn começou a enxugar uma por uma dizendo:

- Rachel, hoje eu entendo porque aquele dia no Central Park estava tão diferente. Agora faz sentido o porquê de estarmos ouvindo a mesma música quando nos conhecemos, precisávamos de alguém para amar. Eu tinha certeza que algo mudou para melhor desde então, só não sabia o que era. Hoje eu sei, é porque agora sinto algo que nunca senti antes. – Nessa hora as lágrimas já rolavam no rosto da loira e a morena as enxugava com um sorriso – Hoje eu amo alguém como nunca amei e esse alguém é você. Foi por acaso que nos conhecemos, mas não é por acaso que eu te amo. Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço e quero estar sempre ao seu lado. Me deixa tentar te ajudar a virar a página. Me deixa fazer você sentir o meu amor.

Ao terminar a declaração Quinn uniu seus lábios e sentiu algo extremamente forte e que nunca sentiu antes em um beijo. Rachel se separou milimetricamente da loira e disse:

- Eu deixo.

Elas então se uniram mais uma vez para outro beijo e se sentiam as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. Era um sentimento novo, mas era compartilhado pelas duas. Rachel abriu um pouco a boca dando permissão para a outra. O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, porém continuava suave. Elas demonstravam seus sentimentos através daquele beijo.

Não se separavam por nada e não queriam, até que alguém começou a bater na porta. As duas ignoraram as batidas, porém elas se tornaram cada vez mais insistentes. Rachel e Quinn se separaram um pouco e a loira disse:

- Deixa pra lá, vai parar.

- É rápido deve ser o Kurt, que esqueceu alguma coisa, como sempre. – Rachel disse estressada, enquanto se separava de Quinn – Já vai! Já vai! Meu Deus, não sabe esperar não? – Ela chegou na porta, respirou um pouco para se acalmar e a abriu – O que foi ... – seus olhos arregalaram – Finn?

**-/-**

******Sei que disse que postaria todos os dias, mas infelizmente não estou conseguindo. As vezes não consigo escrever(e gosto de postar sempre com pelo menos mais um pronto, no meu computador) e as vezes não tenho tempo de postar. Então não vou me comprometer a postar todos os dias, mas darei o meu melhor para tentar fazer isso (como estou fazendo agora, já que já passam de uma hora da manhã e tenho prova daqui a pouco, mas mesmo assim decidi postar)**

**E ai? O que acharam? Mandem reviews, por favor. Se quiserem sugerir algo também, fiquem a vontade.**


	8. Something

**Acho que a música do capítulo encaixou com o que Quinn está sentindo(e acho que vocês perceberam que eu gosto um pouco de Beatles kkk).**

**Mari: Que bom que você está gostando da fic.**

**Gleek Me: Obrigado pelos elogios, fico feliz em saber que está gostando. E pelo que você me falou que quer que aconteça, acho que vai continuar gostando e vai gostar bastante desse capítulo.**

**(Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me motivam bastante a continuar a história)**

**Boa Leitura!**

**-/-**

- É... O que?... Como?... Porque? – a morena não conseguia terminar nenhum questionamento de tão confusa que estava.

- Nossa ... – Finn disse com seu sorriso torto de sempre – eu esperava que você me recebesse com um abraço ou alguma coisa do tipo, não assim.

Rachel estava em choque, não se movia e nem conseguia dizer nada. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Ela sofreu tanto por ele e agora que estava conseguindo seguir em frente, ele aparece do nada.

- Rachel. Oi para você também. – Nessa hora o maior abraçou a morena, porém não foi devidamente correspondido e achou estranho.

- Quem é? É o Kurt? – Quinn se levantava do sofá e foi em direção a porta, encontrando um rapaz muito grande abraçando a outra. Ela sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas decidiu omitir.

- Não, não é. Esse... é... o... – Rachel dizia com dificuldade, olhando de um para ou outro.

- Finn. Finn Hudson. – ele completou.

Ao ouvir aquilo Quinn ficou sem reação. Ela sentiu como se o chão tivesse desaparecido e perdeu toda sua força. Ela não acreditava no que via na sua frente. Logo agora que ela tinha se declarado a Rachel, ele volta do nada.

– Eu sou o namorado dela. E você quem é? – O moreno alto esticou seu braço com um sorriso no rosto para cumprimentar a loira.

- Quinn Fabray. – Ela então se recompôs rapidamente, para que o rapaz não percebesse. - Sou uma amiga da Rachel.

- Sério? Que bom. É bom saber que a Rachel está se dando bem aqui em NY.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Foi o que a morena disse enquanto saia de seu estado de choque.

- Eu vim te ver, ué.

- Mas porque agora? Porque você não apareceu antes? Porque simplesmente sumiu? – Rachel disse isso rapidamente e com lágrimas rolando no rosto.

- Ei! – Finn segurou os braços da namorada cuidadosamente. – Eu sei que errei. Sei que não devia ter desaparecido, eu te devo explicações. E eu lhe darei elas.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós. Obrigada por tudo Rachel. – a loira começou a recolher suas coisas e a morena correu em sua direção e a segurou.

- Não. Fica Quinn, por favor.

A loira terminou o que fazia e disse de forma que apenas Rachel ouviria.

- Vocês tem que conversar isso a sós. Apesar de tudo, é melhor vocês resolverem isso sozinhos.

Ela foi em direção a saída da casa acompanhada da outra. Finn já estava em pé no meio da sala e apenas deu um aceno a outra que ia embora, ela o retribuiu e saiu da casa com Rachel.

- Conversa com ele direito, escuta as explicações dele. E sobre o que aconteceu com a gente, a gente vai conversar sobre isso, só que sem a presença dele. Espero que isso seja resolvido da melhor forma possível. Me liga assim que der. Ok? – Quinn disse enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto da outra.

- Eu vou te ligar – Rachel disse e a loira foi em direção a saída do corredor de entrada da casa. – E Quinn... – ao olhar para trás a loira apenas sentiu as mãos de Rachel no seu rosto, os lábios dela nos seus e colocou suas mãos na cintura da morena, que estava na ponta dos pés.

As duas se separaram vagarosamente e quando a morena ia dizer algo, a loira a impediu colocando um dedo em sua boca.

- Depois a gente fala sobre isso.

A loira deu mais um selinho em Rachel e foi embora.

A morena ficou um mais um pouco do lado de fora se recuperando e se preparando pra ter aquela conversa. Ela entrou na casa e disse:

- Senta e me explica tudo. – Rachel disse isso da forma mais fria que conseguiu e Finn apenas a obedeceu.

-/-

Quinn entrou no carro e estava com as emoções a flor da pele. Ela achou melhor esperar um pouco antes de dirigir.

Várias perguntas começaram a aparecer na sua cabeça. "Será que ela ainda vai me querer?" "Será que ele realmente gosta dela?" "O que eu terei que fazer para ficar com ela?". Vários questionamentos perturbavam a loira, mas ao lembrar do beijo que Rachel deu nela quando estava indo embora, todas as dúvidas foram anuladas e Quinn sorriu igual boba.

Rachel, não amava mais o Finn, ela mesma que disse. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos e a loira não desistiria facilmente da morena. Não depois daquele beijo que Rachel deu nela, mesmo com o "namorado" a esperando na sala. Quinn ia lutar por Rachel e ela sabia que a outra também gostava dela, mais do que como amiga.

A loira ligou o carro para ir embora e ligou o som. Uma música então começou a tocar e ela acompanhou:

_Something in the way she moves [Algo no jeito que ela se move]_

_Attracts me like no other lover[Me atrai como nenhum outro amor]_

_Something in the way she woos me [Algo no jeito com que ela me convence]_

_I don't want to leave her now [Não quero deixa-lá agora]_

_You know I believe and how[Você sabe que acredito e muito]_

A música dizia exatamente o que Quinn sentia.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows[Em algum lugar em seu sorriso ela sabe]_

_That I don't need no other lover[Que não preciso de outro amor]_

_Something in her style that shows me[Algo em seu estilo que me mostra]_

_I don't want to leave her now[Não quero deixa-lá agora]_

_You know I believe and how[Você sabe que acredito e muito]_

_You're asking me will my love grow[Você me pergunta se meu amor vai crescer]_

_I don't know, I don't know[Não sei, não sei]_

_You stick around now it may show[Fique por perto e você verá]_

_I don't know, I don't know[Não sei, não sei]_

_Something in the way she knows[Alguma coisa no jeito que ela entende]_

_And all I have to do is think of her[E tudo que tenho que fazer é pensar nela]_

_Something in the things she shows me[Algo nas coisas que ela me mostra]_

_I don't want to leave her now [Não quero deixa-lá agora]_

_You know I believe and how[Você sabe que acredito e muito]_

-/-

- Eu sumi, porque eu achei que era melhor para você começar uma nova vida aqui em NY. E essa nova vida não deveria ter minha presença.

- E você decide isso sem me consultar? A vida é minha, se você se esqueceu.

- Eu sei Rachel. Mas na minha cabeça, aquilo era o melhor a se fazer. Então para facilitar isso eu decidi ir para o exército e por isso não te respondia.

- A claro, porque é muito melhor deixar sua namorada sem notícias suas, do que a procurar para terminar com ela.

- Eu não tinha forças para terminar com você.

- E veio fazer isso agora?

- Não. Agora eu percebi que estava errado e quero ficar com você aqui em Nova York. Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz. Eu não tinha o direito. Eu fui para o exército e me dei um tiro na perna sem querer, agora eu não posso continuar lá.

- E por isso você veio atrás de mim? Porque não conseguiu ser do exército, ai você vem para a trouxa aqui. Você tá achando que eu sou idiota Finn? – Rachel dizia isso com frieza.

- Não Rachel! – Finn a segurou forte, a fazendo olhar para ele. – Eu viajei muito depois que sai do exército. Eu achava que você havia me esquecido e acreditei que estava te esquecendo também, mas eu estava me engando, porque sempre pensava em você e quando soube que você sempre queria saber de mim, a primeira coisa que fiz foi comprar uma passagem direto para NY e vim a sua procura. Porque eu te amo Rachel. – Finn tentou a beijar, mas a mesma se desviou e disse:

- Hoje não Finn, estou magoada. Vamos dormir, eu estou muito cansada.

- Cadê o Kurt?

- Ele saiu com o Blaine e não deve voltar. Agora vamos dormir.

Os dois se arrumaram e foram para a cama. Finn não foçou nada com a morena, ele sabia que estava errado, então dormiu rapidamente. Diferente de Rachel que ficou rolando na cama a noite toda, pensando em Quinn, na declaração da mesma e no sentimento que ela tinha pela loira.

**-/-**

**Me desculpem pela demora para postar, está complicado postar com frequência, mas sempre que tenho um tempinho posto(como estou fazendo agora, já que cheguei da escola e daqui a pouco volto, mesmo assim decidi postar agora).**

**E ai gostaram? Mandem reviews, elas são importantes para mim. Se quiserem dar opinião fiquem a vontade.**


	9. She Loves You

**Gente me desculpe a demora em postar, mas eu acho que vocês sabem os motivos. Além disso nesse fim de semana(eu ia postar) fiz o Enem e tive festa de amiga e rock na casa de um outro amigo, então não deu para postar antes, mas mesmo assim estou fazendo o que posso e postando agora(2 da madrugada de segunda).**

**Mari: Queria agradecer mais uma vez pela review e dizer que o que você quer não vai demorar para acontecer. **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e boa leitura a todos.**

**-/-**

**Capítulo 9: She Loves You**

Kurt entrou na casa acompanhado de Blaine. Eles tomavam o maior cuidado para não fazerem barulho e acordarem alguém. Porém assim que o mais velho chegou na cozinha se deparou com Rachel a mesa, chorando em silêncio.

- Rachel. O que aconteceu? – Kurt se aproximou da morena e a abraçou.

- Tá tudo tão confuso Kurt. Porque tinha que acontecer isso?

- Você tá falando da Quinn né?

- Também.

- Como assim "também"?

- O Finn.

-O que tem ele? – Então a morena ficou de frente para o outro.

- Ele apareceu ontem à noite aqui, falou que me ama e quer ficar comigo.

Ao ouvir aquilo Kurt ficou surpreso. Nem ele sabia do paradeiro do "irmão", não tinha nenhuma notícia do mesmo e não esperava que Finn aparecesse de repente.

- Mas por que você está confusa?

- Porque a Quinn cantou "Make you feel my love" pra mim, falou que me ama, me beijou, pediu que eu deixasse que ela me ajudasse a esquecer o Finn e eu deixei. Porém ele chegou na hora. – Nessa hora a morena não conseguiu segurar o choro que havia prendido para falar – E eu não sei o que eu ainda sinto por ele, mas eu sei que sinto alguma coisa por ela. Eu não tenho coragem de terminar tudo com ele por tudo que a gente viveu. Eu estou com raiva dele, mas não consigo. Porém ao mesmo tempo eu quero ficar com ela e...

- Rachel, calma. – Kurt abraçou a amiga mais uma vez e ela parou de falar. – Me escuta. A Quinn também gosta de você, mas resolva isso com calma. Ela vai entender o seu lado se você decidir ficar com ele. Assim como o Finn também terá que entender se quiser ficar com ela. Mas descansa um pouco, relaxa. Pela sua cara, presumo que você não dormiu. Acertei? – Rachel confirmou com a cabeça.

- Só que eu não posso dormir agora. Tenho que ligar para a Quinn, prometi isso a ela. Ela está me ligando a muito tempo, mas eu não consigo parar de chorar e não atendo, sem contar que...

- Rachel. Relaxa. – Kurt segurou a morena que já havia se levantado e falava sem parar. – Eu procuro a Quinn e explico a ela. Ela entenderá. Agora vá dormir.

Quando Rachel se direcionava para o quarto o outro a questionou.

- Me responde uma coisa. – A outra se virou para ele. – Você falou de tudo, mas não me falou onde o Finn está.

- Ele está dormindo na minha cama. Por isso não consegui dormir também, quando olho para ele, várias coisas surgem na minha cabeça e ela fica a mil.

- Então a senhorita vai dormir no meu quarto. Pode ir e vê se relaxa. Eu vou procurar a Quinn e explicar tudo. Voltarei provavelmente antes do Finn acordar. Ok? – A morena só teve forçar para concordar com a cabeça e ir para o quarto do outro.

-/-

Quinn não conseguiu dormir durante a noite, ela pensava apenas em Rachel. A loira sentia uma mistura de sentimentos. Estava feliz por ter se declarado à morena e pela outra ter aceitado, mas também tinha medo, pois a morena amou Finn, eles viveram algo forte. Agora ele estava de volta e o que eles tiveram no passado poderia voltar junto com o mesmo.

Ela esperava que a ligação de Rachel viesse rapidamente, assim que acabasse a conversa com Finn, porém essa ligação não veio. Quinn não se conteve e ligou para a outra várias vezes, mas não era atendida. Seu medo aumentou e sua cabeça começou a ser invadida por vários pensamentos como "Eles se resolveram" "Ela ainda o ama". Para apagar esses pensamentos a loira começou a beber um pouco do uísque que tinha em casa, enquanto ouvia e cantava algumas partes de "Mr. Brightside" do The Killers.

_I'm coming out of my cage [Eu estou saindo de minha gaiola]_

_And I've been doing just fine [E estou indo muito bem]_

_Gotta gotta be down [Devo ficar triste]_

_Because I want it all [Porque eu quero tudo isso]_

_It started out with a kiss [Isto começou com um beijo]_

_How did it end up like this [Como isto foi terminar assim?]_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss [Foi apenas um beijo, foi apenas um beijo]_

Quinn ouvia e cantava a música em pé na sala, com um copo da bebida na mão. Era estranho como aquela música parecia ser sobre o que ela pensava que estava acontecendo entre Rachel e Finn e o que ela sentia em relação a isso.

_Now they're going to bed [Agora eles vão para cama]_

_And my stomach is sick [E meu estômago está doendo]_

_And it's all in my head [E está tudo em minha cabeça]_

_But she's touching his chest [Mas ela está tocando o peito dele]_

_Now, he takes off her dress [Agora, ele tira o vestido dela]_

_Now, let me go [Agora, me deixe ir]_

_I just can't look its killing me [Eu não posso olhar, Isto está me matando]_

_And taking control [E tomando controle]_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea [Ciúme, Transformando santos em oceanos]_

_Turning through sick lullabies [Nadando por doentes canções de ninar]_

_Choking on your alibis [Sufocando em seus álibis]_

_But it's just the price I pay [Mas é apenas o preço que eu pago]_

Nessa hora a bebedeira e a cantoria foram interrompidas, pois alguém tocou a campainha. Ela correu para desligar a música e atendeu a quem a chamava acreditando que era Rachel, porém assim que abriu a porta com um gigante sorriso, se deparou com Kurt e esse sorriso rapidamente desapareceu.

- Cadê a Rachel? – foi a primeira coisa que a loira conseguiu dizer.

- Nós temos que conversar sobre isso Quinn.

A loira então o cumprimentou.

- Você estava bebendo?

- Bebi só um pouco, você chegou antes que eu acabasse com a primeira dose.

- E o motivo dessa bebida é a Rachel?

- Ela já te contou sobre tudo? – O rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça e se direcionou ao som e mexeu no mesmo. – Sim, o motivo é ela e o fato dela não me ligar. Ela já se acertou com o Finn né? Eu sei que o que eles tiveram foi forte. Ele ainda a ama. Ela ainda sente algo por ele. E...

Nessa hora Kurt apenas tampou a boca de Quinn que não parava de falar. O que era totalmente estranho, uma vez que loira era bastante calma. Então ele deu play na versão que fez de "She Loves You" e acompanhou cantando.

_She loves you[__Ela te ama]_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you[__Ela te ama]_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you[__Ela te ama]_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You think you've lost your love [Você pensa que perdeu seu amor]_

_Well, I saw her yesterday [Bom, eu a vi ontem]_

_It's you she's thinking of [É em você que ela está pensando]_

_And she told me what to say [E ela me contou o que dizer]_

_She says she loves you [Ela disse que te ama]_

_And you know that can't be bad [E você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim]_

_She loves you [Ela te ama]_

_And you know you should be glad [E você sabe que deveria estar feliz]_

_She loves you[__Ela te ama]_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you[__Ela te ama]_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_With a love like that[Com um amor como esse]_

_You know you should be glad [Você sabe que deveria estar feliz]_

- Entendeu agora? – Kurt disse assim que a música acabou e Quinn sorriu toda boba.

- Sério Kurt?

- Sério. Ela não sabe como resolver tudo que está acontecendo, mas ela te ama. Tenho certeza disso. Ela não te atendeu por não saber como agir agora. Ela até ia te ligar, mas eu a mandei dormir e disse que resolveria isso para ela. Dê um tempo a ela. Ok?

- Eu a amo também e darei o tempo que for preciso.

- Isso mesmo. Agora pela sua cara vejo que assim como Rachel não dormiu a noite né?

- Ela não dormiu?

- Não. Ela não conseguiu parar de pensar no que está acontecendo.

- Eu também não.

- Então vá dormir, porque você está cheia de olheiras e acho que você não quer que ela te veja assim. Acertei? – A loira concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. Kurt seguiu para a saída da casa acompanhado da loira. Se despediu dela e disse – Durma e relaxe. No momento certo ela vai te procurar.

Kurt seguiu para o local onde Blaine o esperava:

- Como ela está?

- Não dormiu a noite e tinha começado a beber, porque achou que Rachel tinha se acertado com Finn e por isso não ligava.

- Ela realmente gosta da Rachel.

- E o sentimento é recíproco. Eu realmente torço pelas duas.

Blaine apenas concordou com a cabeça e os dois seguiram para casa.

-/-

Ao chegar na casa, o casal ficou conversando enquanto preparavam o café. Assim que a mesa estava posta Finn chegou na cozinha.

- Bom dia! Quanto tempo Blaine. – Finn disse com o seu sorriso característico e toda a alegria cumprimentando o rapaz.

- Pois é né, você sumiu. – Blaine respondeu.

- Verdade. – Finn se direcionou a Kurt mudando de assunto. - E você "maninho" senti saudades. – O rapaz maior disse sorrindo e abraçando o outro.

- Também senti saudades Finn, mas agora a gente tem que ter uma conversa séria. – Então o sorriso do maior sumiu.

- Eu sei Kurt. Sei tudo que a gente vai falar. Mas antes de qualquer coisa. Cadê a Rachel? – Finn disse se sentando a mesa.

- Ela está dormindo no meu quarto, porque quando eu cheguei em casa com Blaine, encontrei ela na cozinha e ela me disse que não dormiu durante a noite.

- E porque ela não dormiu?

- Porque ela não consegue dormir com você do lado dela Finn. Você não percebe o que fez? – Kurt disse sentado de frente para o "irmão"

- Eu sei que eu não devia ter feito isso. Foi errado sumir assim do nada, mas eu voltei. Eu estou aqui e quero ficar com ela para o resto da minha vida.

- E você já parou para pensar se ela quer estar com você?

- É CLARO QUE QUER. A gente viveu algo muito forte durante 3 anos no ensino médio. – Finn disse começando a se estressar e se levantou da cadeira.

- Isso mesmo Finn, no ensino médio. Vocês eram adolescentes e por mais que não seja a tanto tempo, agora são adultos. Vocês cresceram.

- O seu relacionamento com o Blaine começou no ensino médio, você já é adulto e mesmo assim estão juntos.

- Mas o Blaine diferente de você não desapareceu sem deixar notícias. Você a forçou a te esquecer Finn. VOCÊ FEZ ISSO. E agora volta como se você só tivesse ido comprar pão na padaria da esquina para o café da manhã. – Kurt disse se levantando da cadeira também e se estressando.

- Você vai me acusar agora Kurt? Eu também sofri longe dela. OK? Senti falta dela. Não venha olhar só o lado da Rachel. Eu pensava que era melhor para ela ficar longe de mim. E achei que nós dois superariamos isso. Mas nem eu, nem ela conseguimos seguir em frente, então eu voltei. – Finn disse com o tom de voz elevado.

- Quem disse que ela não conseguiu seguir em frente? – Kurt disse isso com a maior frieza do mundo, enquanto voltava a se sentar.

Para Finn ouvir aquilo foi como levar uma facada nas costas. "E se Rachel encontrou alguém?" era só o que ele pensava.

- Você está dizendo que ela está com alguém? – Finn disse abaixando o tom de voz e também se sentando.

- Eu estou dizendo que o mundo da Rachel não gira em torno de você e que você ter a abandonado fez com que ela percebesse isso.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ENGANADO. EU NÃO A ABANDONEI E ELA AINDA ME AMA. – O maior disse isso praticamente aos berros. – Quer saber? Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você. – Ele se levantou, chutou uma cadeira, como sempre fazia quando estava estressado e foi em direção à porta.

- Onde você vai? Você não conhece nada em Nova York.

- Qualquer lugar longe daqui. Volto depois quando a Rachel já estiver acordada. – Ele então saiu da casa.

Kurt buscou a cadeira que havia sido chutada, a colocou no local correto e se sentou ao lado do namorado com cabeça baixa. Ele odiava brigar com o "irmão", mas ele precisava ouvir umas verdades. Blaine cutucou Kurt e indicou um lugar com a cabeça. Então o mais velho viu Rachel escorada na entrada da cozinha encarando os dois.

- Tem muito tempo que você acordou? – Ele perguntou para a morena.

- Foi meio difícil dormir com toda essa discursão – A morena se aproximou do casal com um sorriso sem graça.

- Me desculpe, não queria te acordar.

- Você não tem que se desculpar. Eu que tenho que te agradecer. O Finn precisava ouvir o que você disse e eu não sei se teria coragem de dizer isso a ele. Obrigada. – Kurt se levantou e abraçou a amiga.

- De nada. E saiba que também já conversei com uma certa loira. Ela não dormiu a noite pensando em você e se eu não chegasse, ela provavelmente teria se embebedado, pois pensava que você não a atendeu e nem ligou, porque tinha se acertado com Finn. – Rachel arregalou os olhos de surpresa, ela não sabia que a loira ficaria desse jeito por causa dela. – Mas fique tranquila. Ela agora está dormindo e sonhando bobamente com você. – Rachel sorriu e Kurt fez o mesmo. - Mas a procure depois, vocês tem que conversar. OK?

- Ok. Obrigada mais uma vez. Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo e o abraçou mais uma vez.

- É eu sei. – disse o outro fazendo graça e tirando um sorriso maior de Rachel.

-/-

Finn andava sem destino pelas ruas de Nova York. Tudo o que Kurt falou ocupavam seus pensamentos. Apesar de não querer que aquilo fosse verdade, o seu "irmão" estava certo, ele estava perdendo Rachel e o culpado era ele.

**-/-**

**E então o que acharam? Sei que tem gente acompanhando a fic e como eu já disse várias vezes, reviews me motivam e quando recebo mais reviews publico mais rápido. Então por favor, mandem reviews.**


	10. Far Away

**Gente me desculpe a demora em postar, mas essa semana foi bastante difícil. Aconteceram algumas coisas, inclusive o falecimento de um colega meu do inglês e que também estudava na minha escola. **

**Enfim, passei o final de semana escrevendo e tenho mais 2 capítulos prontos.**

**A partir de agora não terá mais músicas dos Beatles. Se tiver é só mais uma. **

**Rhauanna Fields: Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da minha fic e nessa fic o Kurt tem mesmo a função que você disse. Eu precisava de alguém para fazer isso e coloquei ele.**

**Boa Leitura.**

**-/-**

**Capítulo 10: Far Away**

Depois de meia hora em um lugar que não sabia nem qual era, Finn recebeu uma mensagem.

"_Acabei de acordar. Precisamos conversar. – Rachel"_

Essa era a frase que Finn mais ouvia ultimamente "Precisamos conversar" e ele sabia que era verdade.

O rapaz então voltou para a casa e foi atendido por Blaine quando tocou a campainha. Finn não disse nada, apenas cumprimentou o outro com um aceno com a cabeça e entrou.

- Bom dia! – O rapaz maior disse dando um beijo na cabeça da namorada, que estava sentada tomando café.

- Bom dia. – A mesma respondeu com desanimo e nem olhou para o outro.

Kurt também estava na cozinha, mas não cumprimentou o "irmão".

O café da manhã se passou em silêncio e o clima era totalmente pesado.

- Rachel. Eu e o Blaine vamos sair para fazer compras, não devemos voltar antes das cinco da tarde. Ok? – Kurt disse a morena.

- Claro Kurt. Divirtam-se. – A morena disse os acompanhando a saída da casa deixando Finn terminando o café na cozinha.

O casal se despediu da morena, porém antes de sair Kurt sussurrou para a mesma:

- Espero que tudo se resolva nessa conversa. Diga tudo que você sente Rachel, você tem que fazer isso. Por você

- Eu vou dizer.

Os rapazes saíram e deixaram apenas Rachel e Finn na casa. A morena voltou à cozinha e o rapaz já havia terminado de se alimentar. Ela o chamou para a sala e ele apenas a seguiu.

- Rachel, antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria te pedir desculpas mais uma vez, dizer que estou arrependido e te amo...

- Finn. – A morena disse interrompendo o "namorado". – Você já me disse isso e eu não duvido, mas é que você me deixou por tanto tempo, que...

- Rachel. Para com isso, eu sei que você sente algo por mim. Eu sei disso. A gente viveu algo tão forte que ele não acaba assim.

- Isso para mim é complicado.

- Pode ser, mas eu acredito que podemos dar certo ainda. Eu pensei muito sobre nós e sei que o culpado de tudo de errado sou eu.

O Rapaz pegou um violão que ele tinha comprado a pouco tempo e começou a tocar.

"_This time, This place[Esse tempo, esse lugar]_

_Misused, Mistakes[Desperdícios, erros]_

_Too long, Too late[Tanto tempo, Tão tarde]_

_Who was I to make you wait[Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?]_

_Just one chance[Apenas mais uma chance]_

_Just one breath[Apenas mais um suspiro]_

_Just in case there's just one left[Caso reste apenas um]_

_Cause you know[Porque você sabe]_

_you know, you know[Você sabe, você sabe]_

_That I love you[Que eu te amo]_

_I have loved you all along[Eu sempre te amei]_

_And I miss you[E eu sinto sua falta]_

_been far away for far too long[Estive tão longe por muito tempo]_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me[Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo]_

_And you'll never go[E você nunca irá embora]_

_Stop breathing if[Paro de respirar se]_

_I don't see you anymore[Eu não te ver mais]_

_On my knees, I'll ask[De joelhos, eu pedirei]_

_Last chance for one last dance[Uma Última chance para uma última dança]_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand[Porque com você, eu resistiria]_

_All of hell to hold your hand[A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão]_

_I'd give it all[Eu daria tudo]_

_I'd give for us[Eu daria tudo por nós]_

_Give anything but I won't give up[Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei]_

_'Cause you know[Porque você sabe]_

_You know, you know[Você sabe, você sabe]_

_That I love you[Que eu te amo]_

_I have loved you all along[Eu sempre te amei]_

_And I miss you[E eu sinto sua falta]_

_Been far away for far too long[Estive tão longe por muito tempo]_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me[Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo]_

_And you'll never go[E você nunca irá embora]_

_Stop breathing if[Paro de respirar se]_

_I don't see you anymore[Eu não te ver mais]_

_So far away, so far away[Tão longe, tão longe]_

_Been far away for far too long[Estive tão longe por muito tempo]_

_So far away, so far away[Tão longe, tão longe]_

_Been far away for far too long[Estive tão longe por muito tempo]_

_But you know, you know, you know[Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe]_

_I wanted[Eu quis]_

_I wanted you to stay[Eu quis que você ficasse]_

_Cause I needed[Porque eu precisava]_

_I need to hear you say[Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer]_

_That I love you[Eu te amo]_

_I have loved you all along[Eu sempre te amei]_

_And I forgive you[E eu perdôo você]_

_For being away for far too long [Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo]_

_So keep breathing[Então continue respirando]_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore[Por que eu não estou te deixando mais]_

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go[Acredite em mim, me abrace e nunca me deixe ir]_

_Keep breathing[Continue respirando]_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore[Por que eu não estou te deixando mais]_

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go[Acredite em mim, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte]_

_Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go[Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte]_

_Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go[Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte]_

- Finn...

- Rachel, por favor, me dá uma chance. Vamos sair hoje e me dá uma chance de tentar, mesmo que seja só por hoje mesmo.

A morena olhou com desanimo para o outro rapaz, querendo ou não ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele, não era como antes, mas ainda sim era algo. Ela concordou com a cabeça e o rapaz agradeceu com o maior sorriso possível.

- Tem um bar chamado Callbacks, é do pessoal de NYADA. – Rachel disse.

- Ok. Oito horas hoje, pode ser?

- Pode sim.

O rapaz deu um abraço na morena e a mesma disse que teria que sair para resolver algumas coisas.

Rachel passou a tarde inteira fora. Ela foi fazer compras, almoçou em um restaurante vegan e passou a tarde no Central Park lembrando-se do sábado em que conheceu Quinn naquele mesmo lugar. A morena não quis voltar para casa, pois queria pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Como Rachel não voltou para casa, Finn teve que pedir um hambúrguer para o almoço (ele encontrou o número da lanchonete que fazia entrega em cima do balcão). E passou o resto da tarde vendo televisão.

No finalzinho da tarde, antes de começar a escurecer, Rachel chegou e ficou mexendo na internet enquanto o rapaz via televisão.

Depois de pouco mais de meia hora, Kurt e Blaine chegaram.

- Onde está o Finn? – Kurt perguntou assim que entrou na casa encontrando a amiga na sala.

- Ele foi tomar banho para a gente sair. – Rachel disse com desânimo.

- Não acredito que vocês voltaram. Rachel, eu não te entendo.

- A gente não voltou. Ele pediu para eu sair e dar uma chance pra tentar. E eu aceitei, só isso.

- Você sabe que ele vai tentar de tudo, né?

- Sei, mas eu não consegui terminar com ele.

- E quando vai conseguir?

- Não sei Kurt, mas eu vou fazer isso. – A morena disse com toda a seriedade para o amigo que apenas concordou com a cabeça, não querendo começar uma discursão com a mesma. – Agora deixa eu te pedir um favor?

- O que você quer dessa vez?

- Vai comigo hoje. – Rachel disse com uma cara pidona.

- Nem pensar. Eu não vou com vocês dois, pra depois o Finn ficar falando que eu não dei espaço para ele tentar te reconquistar.

- Ele não vai falar nada disso. Leva o Blaine também. Por favor Kurt, eu não quero ir sozinha com o Finn e a gente vai ao Callbacks.

- Ok, a gente vai, mas depois não quero que o Finn fique enchendo o saco.

- Obrigada. – A morena disse abraçando o amigo e pulando de felicidade, pois ela não teria que ficar sozinha com o Finn e talvez assim ela tivesse coragem de dizer tudo ao mesmo.

O tempo se passou e Finn saiu do banho já de roupa e se direcionou para o quarto de Rachel. Ela o seguiu e Kurt e Blaine foram para o banho.

- Você não vai se arrumar? – Finn perguntou curioso, uma vez que Rachel não foi tomar o banho.

- Vou sim, mas mandei os meninos irem primeiro.

- Mas por quê? Nós que vamos sair.

- Eu os chamei para ir com a gente Finn. – O rapaz fez uma careta de desgosto, uma vez que queria ir sozinho com a menina. – Kurt gosta de ir lá e ele queria mostrar o local ao Blaine, então eu aproveitei que nós vamos e os convidei também.

- Mas Rachel, eles não darão espaço para a gente. O Kurt sempre tem que se convidar para os programas dos outros. Que saco. – O rapaz disse começando a se estressar.

- Eu que os convidei Finn, deixa de ser grosso. E outra coisa, se você não se lembra o Blaine é seu amigo e o Kurt é seu "irmão"... – A morena disse fazendo as aspas com as mãos. – ...eu não quero que vocês fiquem discutindo por coisas nossas. E para a sua informação o Kurt nem queria aceitar, porque não queria você fizesse o que está fazendo agora.

O rapaz começou a se acalmar e disse:

- Me desculpe. Isso é infantilidade da minha parte. E eu vou resolver minhas coisas com o Kurt. - O rapaz disse ficando envergonhado pelo que havia feito.

Após pouco mais de uma hora e meia todos estavam prontos e foram para o bar.

-/-

O dia de Quinn foi um tédio. Ela achou que receberia a visita de Rachel, mas isso não aconteceu. A loira também não foi visitada, nem por Brittany e nem Santana, elas sempre iam aos sábados na casa dela, mas naquele sábado elas não foram, pois provavelmente estavam fazendo algo melhor, já que estavam comemorando dois anos de namoro.

Como não aguentava ficar mais sozinha em casa Quinn decidiu ir a um bar que foi uma vez com Rachel, porque ela gostava do local e ele a fazia lembrar da morena.

**-/-**

**Pois é meu povo, os próximos 2 capítulos já estão prontos e eu particularmente gostei bastante deles. Porém, quase ninguém está me mandando reviews e eu estou realmente chateada por isso. Sei que tem gente acompanhando, porque quando posto tem bastante views. Então por favor, mandem reviews. Se eu receber 5 reviews devo postar amanhã(mesmo que seja de madrugada), mas caso não tenha as 5, postarei quando der. **

**Sei que isso é chantagem, mas é porque quero saber a opinião de vocês. Como já disse reviews me motivam.**


	11. Teenage Dream

**Me desculpem pela demora em postar, mas é porque fiquei sem internet 4 dias nessa semana e quando funcionava tava ruim. Além disso estava organizando um churrasco que teve no sábado.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews. Fico feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando da história e que pessoas de outros países também estão lendo.**

**lookintidarkness: sei que está demorando para a Rachel tomar uma posição, mas a partir desse capítulo as coisas já começam a mudar.**

**May: Concordo um pouco com a sua opinião sobre o Finn e também torço pela Quinn. Fico feliz em saber que você está adorando a história. Espero que continue. **

**Boa leitura!**

**-/-**

**Capítulo 11: Teenage Dream**

Quinn chegou ao bar e já foi logo pedir uma bebida. Enquanto isso algumas pessoas cantavam e ela ficou observando.

- A Rachel é muito melhor que eles. – Pensou a loira em voz alta, enquanto observava um rapaz e uma moça cantarem, "Give Your Heart A Break".

Quinn pegou sua bebida e ficou em uma mesa, apenas vendo as pessoas cantarem.

-/-

Os quatro foram no carro do Kurt. Finn dirigia e Rachel estava no banco do passageiro, já o outro casal seguia no banco de trás. O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Pouco depois das oito da noite, chegaram ao Callbacks. Antes de entrar, Finn pediu para conversar um pouco com Kurt em particular. Então a morena e Blaine foram esperar pelos dois na entrada do bar, enquanto eles tinham a conversa na garagem do local.

- Finn, eu vim porque a Rachel me pediu e além disso eu não estou afim de discutir...

- Kurt, me escuta. – O rapaz maior disse interrompendo o outro. – A Rachel me disse que ela que te convidou e eu também não quero brigar. Quero te pedir desculpas por ter sido grosso com você hoje, mas é porque quando eu penso ou escuto que talvez a Rachel não goste mais de mim, eu surto.

- Mas Finn existe essa possibilidade, você não pode surtar com isso.

- Eu sei. – O maior disse abaixando a cabeça. – Eu pensei em tudo o que você disse, se ela não gostar mais de mim a culpa é toda minha, eu causei isso. Eu tenho medo, mas eu não vou ser infantil. Pedi essa noite para ver se ela ainda sente algo por mim e se não, quero tentar reconquista-la, casos eu não consiga, não vou bancar o babaca e aceitarei, mesmo não gostando da ideia. Obrigada por me dizer tudo o que você disse hoje de manhã.

- Finn eu sempre gostei de vocês dois como casal, mas acho que o tempo passou e acredito que vocês dois se gostam, mas não como antes. Não acredito que a culpa tenha sido totalmente sua, talvez mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo se nada disso tivesse acontecido o relacionamento de vocês seria questionado. Mas isso não importa, eu não vou mais me intrometer. Só quero que vocês sejam felizes, juntos ou separados. Ok?

- Ok. Será que eu posso dar um abraço no meu "irmão"? – Finn disse sorrindo para Kurt.

- Você ainda pergunta seu pateta? – Finn fingiu estar ofendido, mas sorriu e deu um abraço no outro que também sorria. – Fico feliz em ver o homem maduro que você está se tornando Finn.

- Obrigado. – O mais alto disse se soltando do abraço de Kurt. – Agora vamos, porque Blaine e Rachel estão nos esperando.

Os rapazes seguiram e encontraram os outros dois na porta do bar. Blaine abraçou o namorado e enquanto entravam no local.

- Então, como foi a conversa?

- Ele ainda gosta dela, mas está agindo de maneira madura quanto ao que está acontecendo. Agora é só ver se a Rachel vai ter coragem de dizer a verdade.

Kurt, Blaine e Rachel seguiram para a mesa em frente ao pequeno palco do bar, Finn foi buscar bebidas. O rapaz seguiu para a mesa com os pedidos na mão, porém antes de chegar ao local desejado, Finn que estava distraído observando o local trombou com uma pessoa.

- Ei, olha para aonde anda!

- Me desculpe. É Quinn né? – O rapaz esticou a mão cumprimentando a loira, que só então olhou para o rapaz e viu quem era.

- É Quinn sim. E não tem problema. – A loira cumprimentou o rapaz de volta.

- Você também estuda em NYADA? Porque a Rachel disse que aqui é frequentado pelos alunos de lá.

- Isso é verdade, mas eu não estudo em NYADA, estudo em NYU. Eu vim aqui com a Rachel uma vez e gostei do local. Mas e você o que faz aqui?

- A Rachel também veio me mostrar o lugar e o Kurt veio fazer o mesmo com o Blaine.

- Aqui é muito bom. Espero que goste. – A loira disse para o rapaz maior. – Tenha uma boa noite! – ela disse enquanto se retirava. Sua intensão era ir embora agora, afinal de contas ela não queria ficar vendo a morena com Finn a noite toda.

- Espera. Porque você não senta com a gente? – O rapaz perguntou. E Quinn começou a pensar que isso com toda certeza, não daria certo.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar a noite de vocês.

- A Rachel já convidou o Kurt e o Blaine para vim mesmo.

- Eu não sei...

- Sente-se conosco, eu quero conhecer os novos amigos da Rachel. Você não vai atrapalhar.

- Ok, eu fico. – Quinn disse com um sorriso fraco.

- Ótimo. Kurt, Blaine e Rachel já estão na mesa. Vamos. – O maior disse.

Ele então seguiu para a mesa e foi seguido pela loira.

Rachel prestava atenção no que Kurt dizia e estava bebendo um pouco de drink. Assim que ela percebeu a presença de Finn e viu quem estava ao seu lado, a morena engasgou.

- Tudo bem Rachel? – Finn perguntou preocupado.

- Sim. É... – Rachel respondeu se recuperando – Quinn, o que você faz aqui?

- Eu não tinha nada para fazer e vim para o bar...

- E quando eu a encontrei a convidei para sentar-se conosco.

As duas garotas ficaram se olhando por um tempo sem falar nada, era a primeira vez que elas se viam desde a declaração de Quinn e a chegada do Finn. Apesar de não ser a tanto tempo, na verdade era apenas um dia, elas já sentiam saudades uma da outra e muitas coisas deveriam ser resolvidas.

Finn percebeu o olhar, mas não deu importância e se sentou na cadeira vazia entre Kurt e Rachel, enquanto a loira se sentava ao lado de Blaine que estava no outro lado da mesa.

- Então Quinn, você disse que estuda em NYU. O que faz lá?

- Eu faço fisioterapia. Ia fazer música, mas algumas coisas aconteceram e mudei de ideia.

- Você toca ou canta?

- Eu toco alguns instrumentos, mas o que sei tocar melhor é violão.

- Mas canta muito bem também. – Rachel disse entrando na conversa.

- Obrigada Rachel, mas eu não canto tão bem quanto você.

- Para com isso, você canta muito bem sim. Mas obrigada pelo elogio. – Elas ficaram se olhando por bastante tempo e era um olhar bastante intenso. Finn percebeu o olhar, mas continuou não se importando.

- E você faz o que? – Quinn perguntou para o rapaz, quebrando o olhar com Rachel.

- Eu estava no exército, mas aconteceram algumas coisas e tive que sair.

Os cinco permaneceram conversando por bastante tempo.

- Eu queria cantar algo. Será que posso? – Blaine perguntou.

- Claro que pode. Apenas peça ao Pascal.

Blaine subiu ao palco e começou a dizer:

- Oi pessoal. Eu quero cantar uma música que é muito especial para mim. Essa é a música que eu cantei quando conheci o amor da minha vida. Kurt, essa é para você.

Blaine começou a cantar "Teenage Dream" e Kurt estava todo bobo pelo que o namorado estava fazendo por ele. Era como mais uma declaração. Eles não se viam a bastante tempo, mas apesar da distância dava para perceber que o sentimento dos dois ainda eram os mesmos. Apesar de Blaine estar cantando a música de forma diferente.

Rachel e Quinn se olhavam a todo instante e de uma forma diferente. Finn começou a perceber esses olhares trocados e deu um abraço em Rachel, que não se sentiu muito confortável com o gesto, mas também não se esquivou dele, fazendo Quinn desviar o olhar de ciúmes.

A loira percebia que Rachel não estava confortável com a situação e não se achava no direito de sentir ciúmes, mas ela não conseguia conter esse sentimento. O rapaz a sua frente estava tentando reconquistar a morena e ela sabia disso, dava para perceber pelo jeito que ele agia e pelo jeito que era correspondido. Ela também não aguentava mais a situação e tinha a intensão de que assim que Blaine terminasse de cantar, ela daria alguma desculpa e iria embora.

A morena olhava de rabo de olho para a loira de vez em quando. Finn olhou então para Quinn, alguma coisa tinha ali e ele estava começando a perceber. A única coisa que Rachel conseguia pensar é que ela deveria resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. Ela tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos em relação a Quinn e a Finn. Ela sentia pela loira algo muito forte, algo que era totalmente diferente do que ela já sentiu pelo namorado antes. O que a morena sentiu por Finn era um amor, com uma mistura de gratidão por tudo que ele havia feito por ela e pela proteção que dava a ela. Era o que a música dizia, um sonho adolescente. Mas o que ela sentia por Quinn era algo, mais intenso, mais forte, era diferente ela não sabia explicar.

A cada olhar trocado pelas duas e percebido por Finn, o rapaz tinha certeza que Rachel não o amava mais. A forma que as duas se olhavam fazia ele perceber isso. Ela não sentia a mesma coisa de antes. Ele achou que ela devia seguir em frente e ela fez isso, se ele não conseguiu era problema dele. Ele que causou isso. As coisas haviam mudado e ele teria que mudar junto com elas. Rachel amava outra pessoa agora e ele estava quase certo de que essa pessoa era Quinn. A loira parecia ser uma pessoa boa, que também gostasse de Rachel e que a fazia feliz, mas antes de tudo ele precisava de uma confirmação. E por mais que essa confirmação o fizesse mal e colocasse um ponto final no relacionamento dele com Rachel, ele a teria. E essa noite.

**-/-**

**E ai, o que acharam?**


	12. One and Only

**Gente eu não ia postar hoje, mas como estou de bom humor, pq é meu aniversário e véspera de feriado (e vou ficar sem internet nele) decidi postar pra vocês. **

******Estou bastante feliz com a quantidade de views e sem que tem bastante gente acompanhando a fic. **

**Esse é um dos m****eus capítulos preferidos e assim que eu ouvi "One and Only" imaginei a cena. (Escutem a versão de estúdio da Adele)**

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

**-/-**

**Capítulo 12: One and Only **

Assim que Blaine acabou de cantar todos o aplaudiram.

- Blaine você canta muito bem. Parabéns. Pelo visto só saiu gente boa desse Glee Club. – Quinn disse.

- Obrigada. E sim, todos que estavam ou estão lá cantam muito bem.

- Exceto a Sugar. – Rachel disse.

- E o Matt que na verdade só estava lá para preencher mesmo. Porque aquele menino era igual um fantasma naquela escola. A única coisa que eu sei dele é que ele era um dos jogadores. – Kurt disse.

- É verdade, a Sugar pelo menos bancava o Glee e interagia com todo mundo, mesmo que fosse para mostrar quão rica ela é. – A morena disse.

- E fechar o Bradstix para fazer a festa do dia dos namorados. – Blaine completou.

- O que é Breadstix? – Quinn perguntou.

- É o restaurante que todo mundo da cidade vai. – Kurt respondeu.

- Sério que ela fechou para dar uma festa? – Todos confirmaram com a cabeça. – Meu Deus, essa ai gosta de esbanjar dinheiro.

- O se gosta. Mas voltando ao assunto de quem não canta muito bem. O Mike também não é dos melhores cantores. – Kurt disse.

- É verdade, mas ele pelo menos dança. – Rachel falou.

- Ele humilha dançando, convenhamos. – Finn completou.

- Em questão de dança qualquer um te humilha Finn. – Kurt disse com cara de deboche, tirando uma gargalhada de todos e o maior fingiu estar ofendido. – Estou brincando, mas convenhamos, você não é um mestre da dança.

- Falou uma das pessoas que foram escolhidas junto comigo para ter aulas de dança com o Mike, porque era uma das piores do grupo. – Todos riram mais uma vez e Kurt foi quem fingiu que se ofendeu dessa vez.

- Como é lindo o amor entre vocês. – Blaine disse.

- Você sabe que eu amo meu maninho. – Finn disse abraçando Kurt de lado e se preparando para bagunçar seu cabelo.

- Se você atrapalhar meu cabelo, eu juro que você vai dormir sem suas bolas hoje. – Kurt falou sério para Finn.

- Ok, melhor não arriscar. – O maior disse soltando o outro, fazendo todos rirem novamente.

- Espera, vocês dois são irmãos? – Quinn perguntou.

- Não de sangue. Minha mãe casou com o pai do Kurt a dois anos atrás. – Finn respondeu. – Mas e você Quinn. Fala um pouco de você. - O maior disse mudando de assunto.

Na hora Rachel apenas revirou os olhos. Ela sabia que a loira não contaria nada de mais e seria extremamente misteriosa como sempre é quando o assunto é seu passado.

- Na verdade não tem muito o que falar.

- Você nunca conta nada sobre você Quinn. – Kurt disse.

- É porque minha vida escolar não teve coisas bacanas como a de vocês.

- Mas você não participou de nada? – Finn perguntou.

- Na verdade eu fui a capitã das líderes de torcida. Só isso.

- Só isso. – Finn fez cara de deboche e superioridade. – Eu só era a mais popular da escola, mandava e desmandava lá, todos eram como meus cachorrinhos e meus escravos. Além de todos babarem por mim. Só isso! – O rapaz disse fazendo todos gargalharem.

- Ah não era assim também. – Quinn falou se recuperando dos risos.

- Duvido. Todas capitãs de líderes de torcida são assim. – Blaine disse.

- Tá. Era assim mesmo. Na verdade, você esqueceu de falar que todos tinham medo de mim. – Quinn disse, fazendo todos rirem.

- Isso na verdade nem precisa falar, porque todos tem medo das capitãs. – Kurt falou.

- Ser a capitã das líderes pode até parecer legal, mas não é. Ainda mais quando algumas coisas acontecem e você percebe que está sozinho. – A loira disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Finn perguntou.

- As que você não planejava e nunca imaginou que aconteceria com você. Mas deixa pra lá, não quero falar sobre isso. – Rachel revirou os olhos, como sempre a loira não contaria o que aconteceu.

- Mas você não tem amigos da época da escola? – O rapaz continuou com seus questionamentos.

- Tenho sim. Duas vieram para NY comigo, Brittany e Santana. Eu ia chama-las para vim aqui hoje comigo, mas como estão completando dois anos de namoro e moram juntas, devem estar comemorando, se é que vocês me entendem. – A loira disse e todos riram. – Então eu vim sozinha.

- E quem são os outros amigos? – Blaine perguntou.

- Na verdade é só um. O Puck. Ele está a pouco tempo no exército.

- Espera. Noah Puckerman? – Finn perguntou.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Porque, por incrível que pareça ele estava no mesmo quartel que eu e nós nos tornamos grandes amigos lá.

Nessa hora Quinn congelou. Ela ficou com medo do rapaz ter contado sobre o seu passado para Finn.

- E ele falou alguma coisa sobre a escola?

- Na verdade ele só falou que no colégio ele era do time de futball e que dessa época tem apenas três amigas, você e as outras duas que você falou. Não me lembro de muita coisa que ele falou, mas ele foi um grande amigo meu no exército e um dos que mais me ajudou. Às vezes ele tocava violão e nós ficávamos cantando. Isso claro, quando dava tempo.

- Pois é, ele é um ótimo cantor, além de ser um grande amigo. Ele sempre tocava comigo, mas nós não participamos de nenhum Glee Club, na minha escola não tinha disso. E além disso ele era o badboy da escola. - Rachel estava surpresa, Quinn nunca tinha contado sobre esse tal de Puck. Na verdade ela não falava muito do seu passado, mas hoje ela estava falando.

- Então pelo menos um de seus amigos tem um dom artístico? – Kurt disse se empolgando com a conversa.

- Na verdade todos têm. – A loira disse sorrindo. – O Puck canta e toca violão muito bem, a Sant canta extremamente bem e a Brit é uma excelente dançarina.

- E você canta e toca bem também. – A morena disse.

- Obrigada. – Quinn agradeceu sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso de volta. – Nós as vezes combinávamos algo na casa de um dos quatro para tocar e cantar. Adorávamos fazer isso. Mas geralmente era na minha casa, na da Britt ou na da Sant, porque sempre que íamos combinar algo na casa do Puck tinha bebida envolvida e no fim todos da escola já eram convidados.

Os cinco ficaram contando sobre sua época da escola por bastante tempo. Rachel estava surpresa, porque Quinn contou bastante coisa, mas apesar disso ela não falou sobre as tais coisas que aconteceram que mudaram tudo.

Quinn e Finn estavam se dando extremamente bem, claro que um ainda tinha ciúme do outro, mas eles estavam gostando de conversar um com o outro.

"Dancing away with my heart" começou a tocar e Finn disse a Rachel.

- Vamos dançar?

- A Finn, não estou com muita vontade.

- Por favor, eu adoro essa música.

A morena aceitou, mesmo com um pouco de desânimo. Kurt e Blaine também foram dançar. Quinn ficou na mesa, um rapaz até a convidou para dançar, mas ela não aceitou. Então o rapaz que estava no palco começou a cantar sua parte.

"_I finally asked you to dance [Eu finalmente lhe convidei para dançar]_

_On the last slow song [Na última música lenta]_

_And beneath the moon that was really a disco ball [E sob a lua, havia realmente uma bola de discoteca]_

Depois a moça o acompanhou.

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder [Eu ainda posso sentir a minha cabeça em seu ombro]_

_Hoping that song would never be over [Na esperança de que música nunca acabe]_

_I haven't seen you in ages [Não vejo você há anos]_

_Sometimes I find myself [Às vezes eu me encontro]_

_Wondering where you are [Querendo saber onde você está]_

_For me you'll always be 18 [Para mim você sempre terá 18 anos]_

_And beautiful and dancing away with my heart [E bonita e dançando com meu coração]_

Rachel dançava com a cabeça deitada nos ombros de Finn, enquanto olhava para a loira. Quinn olhava a cena morrendo de ciúmes e tinha vontade de sair correndo do local. Então Finn começou a cantar a música enquanto dançava com a morena . Era como se ele estivesse realmente dizendo aquelas palavras para ela.

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes [Eu colocava seus cachos para trás para poder ver seus olhos]_

_And the way you moved me was like you were in my mind [E o jeito que você me comovia era como se estivesse dentro de mim]_

_I can still feel you lean into kiss me [Eu ainda posso sentir você se inclinando para me beijar]_

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me [Não posso deixar de me peguntar se você sente minha falta]_

_I haven't seen you in ages [Não vejo você há anos]_

_Sometimes I find myself [Às vezes eu me encontro]_

_Wondering where you are [Querendo saber onde você está]_

_For me you'll always be 18 [Para mim você sempre terá 18 anos]_

_And beautiful and dancing away with my heart [E bonita e dançando com meu coração]  
_

Nesse momento Finn cantou olhando nos olhos da morena.

_Oh you headed out to college [Oh, você saiu para a faculdade]_

_At the end of that summer when we lost touch [No final daquele verão, quando perdemos contato]_

_I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much [Acho que não percebi naquele momento o quanto perdemos]_

Rachel colocou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz e ele continuou cantando. Ela não queria olhar para o rapaz naquele momento, ela sabia dos sentimentos dele. E ela não os sentia.

_I haven't seen you in ages [Não vejo você há anos]_

_Sometimes I find myself [Às vezes eu me encontro]_

_Wondering where you are [Querendo saber onde você está]_

_For me you'll always be 18 [Para mim você sempre terá 18 anos]_

_And beautiful and dancing away with my heart [E bonita e dançando com meu coração]_

Na na na na

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Away with my heart [Dançando com o meu coração]_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

Assim que a música terminou todos aplaudiram os cantores e voltaram aos seus lugares. Finn percebeu os olhares de Quinn em direção a eles durante a música e ele sabia que a morena olhava para a loira. Hudson não podia continuar forçando algo que não daria certo. Ele não podia fazer isso nem com Rachel e nem com ele mesmo.

Quando voltaram à mesa Rachel olhou para Quinn, que tinha um olhar de tristeza e dava para perceber claramente que ela estava desconfortável com a situação. Elas ficaram se olhando por um tempo em silêncio, até que Finn disse a morena.

- Eu queria ver você cantar Rachel.

- É Rachel seria um máximo, você nunca cantou aqui. – Kurt falou.

- Ah, não sei gente .

- Porque não? Você ia mostrar para eles como se canta. – Quinn falou sorrindo.

- Obrigada, mas mesmo assim, acho melhor não.

- Para com isso Rachel. Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de subir naquele palco e mostrar seu talento. – Kurt disse.

- Na verdade quero sim, mas não quero fazer isso sozinha. Canta comigo Kurt?

- E sair nas páginas de fofocas? Acho que não. "Estagiário da canta sem aquecimento." Não vai acontecer. – Kurt falou.

- Então não vou cantar. – A morena concluiu

- E se outra pessoa cantasse com você? – Finn perguntou.

- Você está se oferecendo Finn? – Blaine perguntou.

- Na verdade não.

- Então quem você está querendo sugerir? – Rachel perguntou dessa vez – O Blaine?

- Eu já cantei. Não vou cantar de novo. – Blaine concluiu.

- Mesmo assim, não era você a quem eu me referia. – Finn falou. – Eu me referia a Quinn.

Nesse momento todos ficaram surpresos.

- Você disse que ela canta muito bem e eu queria ver. – Finn completou.

- Não, eu não canto tão bem assim. Foi exagero da Rachel. – Quinn falou.

- A Rachel não elogia os outros se não for verdade. – Finn falou. – Queria ver vocês cantarem. Claro, se vocês não tiver problema com isso. Você tem Rachel?

- Eu? Não. – A morena respondeu meio insegura.

- E você tem Quinn? – O rapaz perguntou.

- Não, mas...

- Então pronto. – O rapaz disse interrompendo a outra. - Já que nenhuma tem problema de cantar com a outra não vejo o porquê de não cantarem.

- É Quinn vamos cantar. – Rachel disse ainda insegura.

A loira ficou indecisa.

- Ok, mas eu escolho a música. – A loira disse, dando-se por vencida.

- Perfeito. – Finn disse.

As duas se levantaram e foram para o palco. Quinn falou para Pascal qual seria a música e somente ele ouviu qual seria.

Então "One And Only" começou a ser tocada pelo pianista. Kurt, Blaine e Rachel ficaram surpresos pela música escolhida pela loira, eles não esperavam que ela escolhesse algo tão romântico para cantar com a morena. Já Finn apenas começou a ter sua confirmação de que a loira estava apaixonada pela morena.

Então a loira começou a cantar a música olhando para Rachel:

"_You've been on my mind, [Você está na minha cabeça]_

_I grow fonder every day, [A cada dia me sinto mais afeiçoada]_

_Lose myself in time, [Me perco no tempo,]_

_Just thinking of your face, [Só pensando em seu rosto,]_

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go, [Só Deus sabe por que levou tanto tempo para acabar com minhas dúvidas]_

_You're the only one that I want, [Você é a única que eu quero,]_

_(Rachel)_

_I don't know why I'm scared, [Eu não sei por que eu estou assustada,]_

_I've been here before, [Eu já senti isso antes,]_

_Every feeling, every word, [Cada sentimento, cada palavra,]_

_I've imagined it all, [Já imaginei tudo,]_

_(Quinn)_

_You'll never know if you never try, [Você nunca saberá se nunca tentar,]_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine, [Perdoar o seu passado e simplesmente ser minha.]_

A essa altura da música as duas pareciam estar em uma bolha onde somente elas existiam. Elas cantavam uma para a outra.

_(Rachel)_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, [Eu te desafio a me deixar ser sua, única,]_

_Promise I'm worthy, [Prometo ser merecedora,]_

_To hold in your arms, [De estar em seus braços,]_

_(Quinn)_

_So come on and give me a chance, [Então venha e me dê uma chance,]_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, [Para provar que eu sou a única que pode trilhar esse caminho,]_

_Until the end starts, [Até o final começar,]_

Finn se aproximou mais de Kurt e sussurrou:

- É ela né?

O maior não precisou nem explicar a que ele se referia, Kurt já tinha entendido.

-Sim.

_(Rachel)_

_If I've been on your mind, [Se eu estou em seu pensamento,]_

_You hang on every word I say, [Você lembra das palavras que digo,]_

_Lose yourself in time, [Perca-se no tempo,]_

_At the mention of my name, [Com a menção de meu nome,]_

Quinn se aproximou mais de Rachel.

_(Quinn)_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close, [Será que um dia eu saberei como é ficar perto de você,]_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go? __[E fazer você dizer que irá comigo para onde eu for?]_

_(Rachel)_

_I don't know why I'm scared, [Eu não sei por que eu estou assustada,]_

_I've been here before, [Eu já senti isso antes,]_

_Every feeling, every word, [Cada sentimento, cada palavra,]_

_I've imagined it all, [Já imaginei tudo,]_

_(Quinn)_

_You'll never know if you never try, [Você nunca saberá se nunca tentar,]_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine, [Perdoar o seu passado e simplesmente ser minha.]_

_(Rachel)_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, [Eu te desafio a me deixar ser sua, única,]_

_Promise I'm worthy, [Prometo ser merecedora,]_

_To hold in your arms, [De estar em seus braços,]_

_(Quinn)_

_So come on and give me a chance, [Então venha e me dê uma chance,]_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, [Para provar que eu sou a única que pode trilhar esse caminho,]_

_Until the end starts, [Até o final começar,]_

O olhar trocado entre as duas era intenso. Elas estavam bastante próximas e cantavam somente para elas. A música dizia exatamente tudo o que elas sentiam e queriam no momento.

Finn teve sua confirmação. Rachel olhava para a loira como já olhou para ele um dia ou até mesmo mais intensamente. Quinn amava Rachel. E o sentimento era recíproco. Ele tinha perdido Rachel.

_(Rachel)_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, [Eu te desafio a me deixar ser sua, única,]_

_Promise I'm worthy, [Prometo ser merecedora,]_

_To hold in your arms, [De estar em seus braços,]_

_(Quinn)_

_So come on and give me a chance, [Então venha e me dê uma chance,]_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, [Para provar que eu sou a única que pode trilhar esse caminho,]_

_Until the end starts, [Até o final começar,]_

Quinn segura as mãos de Rachel nas suas

_(As duas)_

_Come on and give me a chance, [Venha e me dê uma chance,]_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, [Para provar que eu sou a única que pode trilhar esse caminho,]_

_Until the end starts. [Até o final começar.]_

**-/-**

**O que acharam? Mandem reviews falando o que querem que aconteça, pq ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo e pode ter algo que vocês queiram (apesar de já ter uma ideia do que escrever). Enfim me mandem reviews (vai ser como presente de aniversário para mim.)**


End file.
